Nazi Fairy
by The new god
Summary: Karl Ruprecht Kroenen suddenly found himself in Fiore and his body is turned back to when he was still a child.
1. Chapter 1

'huh? Where am I?' thought Karl Ruprecht Kroenen as he now found himself in a completely different place than a moment ago.

The last thing he remembered doing was that he was trying to remove the grenade from the portal device.

He faild as the last thing he remembered was the grenade going off then came a burning sensation as if being dipped in molten lava then he found himself here.

He must have fallen in the collapsing portal and he should now be in hell he thought.

But on a closer inspection of the background found that he was in an alley in a some what modern city.

The sky was blue and he is hearing children laughing not far from where ever he was.

So unless the scriptures and all recordings of hell were wrong them this place isn't hell.

On another note he found himself now wearing rags as he clothes were burned during his travel here and is now falling apart.

Fortunately his black skin tight undersuit is still intact as only his outer nazi uniform was burnt.

While he was checking his burnt clothes he also found that his body was reverted back to his youngerself as his mechanical arms was replaced with that of a child.

He could feel his heart beating and blood pumping through his vaines which was strange since he has already removed his heart and his blood should have already turned in to sand.

He also noticed that his eyelids and lips have regrown as he already had them surgically removed.

He also felt his skin tight undersuit a lot loose.

Putting all these toghter he came to the conclusion that his body has been reverted back to a younger state around 9-12 years old as his remembered voice sound like this during his days at the opera.

He checked for anything salvageable that came with him.

After finish searching he came up with his gasmask, his less favorite broom handle pistol (with no ammo), a few reichsmark coins, his black body undersuit and his wrist mounted blades.

'Not much' he thought as he discarded his ragged nazi uniform.

He then walked out of the alley he was in and started to explore the area.

When he exited the alley he saw a bustling street fill with humans of all things.

'where am i?' he thought as he examine the strange city and it's inhabitants.

He wonders around the city trying figuring out where he was all the while drawing attention for hhis strange outfit.

After wondering around for a bit he came to the conclusion that this place isn't earth.

At first he thought that he is some where on earth as this place is inhabited by humans but on a closser inspection he found few percularites about it.

Like for example this city is mostly built in a western style, the people of this place are mostly white and the people of this place dress mostly western clothes.

With that it would suggest that he is in europe or america, as the people are very care free and with no signs of war he at first thought he was in america but soon he found that woman here wear very revealing clothes as he saw girls walking around wearing a very short skirts and they are also revealing their belly button.

Completely unacceptable in the modern(1940s) world, they walk around as if nothing is worng and people treat them as if nothing is worng.

On country (at the 1940s) he knows of would allow their woman to dress such revealing outfits, hell not even prostitutes are this daring.

Karl couldn't think of any civilized nation that matches this places.

He then hears some people talking which is not strange but the language is unfamiliar to him but strangely he knows what they are talking about.

Then he saw 'wizards' performing magic in broad day light while people treat it as if nothing special happened and this is not the fake magic using optical illusion this was genuine magic.

While the magic the wizard used was strange to him as it was quite different than the one he was used but he could still tell if it's optical illusion or not.

With all these put together he came to the conclusion that he is in a parrallel universe where people could use magic in broad day light and woman dress in revealing outfits.

'Well now what?' he thought as he wasn't on earth anymore that means that he can't just go to an allied nation and call in for a pick up.

That means he is on his own and he needs find his own food as he can't count on anyone to take him in.

he looks around thinking of what to do.

The first thing he needs to survive in civilized world is naturally money, so he tried to think of ways to acquire money.

He thought of robbing a few people but quickly changed his mind as he still doesn't know the capabilities of the people of this place, since the people of this place can practice magic openly, chances are a large portion of them know magic and with body being that of a child it is very unlikely for him fight anyone any time soon.

He then remembered at the end of WW1 with germany being the lossing side a lot of childern were orphaned and the economy being shit.

He would often see childern searching through the garbage for anything of value.

Not coming up with anything else, he just do what orphaned street kids did.

Of course he didn't do it in the middle of the street infront of so many people, he isn't that deperate yet so he when to an isolated alley in the richer parts of town and began there.

He found a few coins here and there but mostly garbage.

Then found a white dress witch still looks fine just about his size.

'this brings back memories' the thought thinking back to his opera days where he would often be forced to play the part of an innocent princess because of his angelic looks and his gentle voice.

As he was reminiscing about the past then he got an idea.

He took off his mask and his black undersuit then puts on the white dress.

He then looks at a broken mirror to see how he looks.

'yep just like back then' he thought seeing his reflection.

Soft long golden hair flowing freely as the wind blow passes him, back in the days he would be often be forced to grow his hair as wigs aren't as good as real hair.

Seeing as nothing is worng he walks back out to the main street all the while drawing attenstion as he passes by.

This kind of attestion is different from his previous attestion, this kind is more like 'cute young lady' while the other is 'weird creepy kid'.

Once he arrived at suitable location he sets a handkerchief on the ground.

"ehmm" he cleard his throat the began to sing.

People then gathered to watch a cute young 'lady' sing.

A first only a few people gathered then more poeple came until there's a crowd of the gathered.

While he the song he sing is in german which nobody understands but it only serves to captivate them even more as the song he sings has an exotic feel to them.

People gathered as Kroenen sang a few more songs before stopping.

He then bowed signaling the finished of his performance then there was silence.

Clap

A clap then rings out ot break the silence then more fallowed suit.

Soon people are cheering and throwing coins at the handkechief some people also throws in a few bills.

At the end of the day he made quite a sum and should last him for a while if the only food he buys is dry bread.

Not wanting to spend money staying in an inn he sleeps on in an isolated alley where nobody will ever go.

The next few days he the same thing, he went to the same place in his girly white dress and sang a few songs then gets back here for the night.

As he was sitting there looking at the pile of money (mostly coins).

'while it okey for now but i can't keep on doing this forever' he thought as he recalls a particular conversation happening between to boys as they were passing by him.

They were saying saying something about a wizard mercenary like organization called the ...the Fairy Tail guild? but to join one must first know magic.

While Kroenen knows magic but it's not the kind they were using, his type of magic is a...a much darker and deeper kind of magic with the user having to pay a price for each time he uses it.

The magic here is...shallower more user friendly.

From looking at the happy people all around him, he gots a feeling he should not use his type of magic openly.

Besides he mastery of the dark arts is barely basic, he tried to compensate it by merging magic and technology togather which is kind of successful and kind of not.

While his master achived his immortality through magic alone, he achived his by turning himself in to a cyborg more dead than alive, while it did achieve some results but he finds it quite lacking especially compared to his master's and best find another way to get immortality.

Yeah using his apocaiypse army of undead cyborgs would most definatly end up with him being chased by armies of super powerful wizards.

So he can't use the dark arts here or at least publicly meaning that he would have learn the local magic.

The next day after finishing his performance he told the crowed that this will be his last day.

Hearing this the crowd were sadened as they wanted to hear more of her singing so asked why.

With that question Kroenen simply replied with a lie saying that 'she' only came hear with 'her' father on business trip and now they are going back home.

Hearing that the crowd came to a realization and found answers to a few question that has been bothering them since they first heard 'her' sing.

Why nobody knows her dispite being this cute and having such a wonderful voice? Why is 'her' songs are in another language that nobody seems to know?

The answer is simple 'she' came here with her dad on a business trip from a country that is most likely far away. Thing like this happen quite often so the crowed didn't doubt 'her' and she looks innocent enought.

With that the crowd had no choice but to accept and reluctantly said good bye.

Also a few young boy's dream of marrying 'her' once they grow up also got crushed that day.

Of course some of them didn't got discourage instead like a hot blooded protagonist from some novel, with fire in their eyes and an unbreakable will they vowed in their heart 'one day when I grow up. I will find you and marry you'

Whether it's a good thing or a bad thing no one knows.

Anyway after that Kronen puts back on his gas mask and his black body undersuit.

He then walks to near by store that sell magic tomes.

'how convenient' he thought as he searches for any magic that interest him, remembering the the times where he is searching through old ruins and old scriptures to learn just a bit more about magic, he also remember the times when he was trying decipe nonsensical writing thinking that it is the key to immortality.

It is only thanks to his master Grigori Rasputin telling him that it's simply cave man nonsense that he finally stopped wasting his time on that.

Anyway after browsing through finally picked out three magic tomes that peaked his intereats.

The first is spactial magic requip which allows him to summon things from an dimensional pocket, very handy especially for a blade master like him.

The second is sword magic, since he is a blade master it's only natural to learn blade magic.

The last gun magic, while he dislike using guns that doesn't mean he will never use guns after all he is still quite a good marksman and would use it if necessesary.

A few months later he finally gasped the basics of requip magic meaning that he can now join the guild.

He then goes to near by guild to sign up.

The fairy tail guild the sign says.

He then walks in to the guild house all the while attracting attention more due to his attire than being a new face or in his case a mask.

He walked up to the guild counter to get registered.

Once completed he saw a pink haired boy around his age came infront of him and stared at him.

Meanwhile all the surrounding people stayed silent wanting to know how'll turn out.

Kroenen returned the favor and stared back at him.

The pink haired boy then asked "what are you hiding there?"

Kroenen stared at him for a while before turning his head and ignore the pink haired boy.

Not like being ignored the boy yelled "hey I'm talking to you!" as his tried to grab his gas mask.

Kroenen evaded but the boy then tried again and faild again as Kroenen evaded again.

The boy seem to run out of patiants as charged boldly randomly swinging his arms hoping to grab his gas mask.

But unfortunately for him Kroenen evaded all his attempts.

Not wanting to waste any more time he trips the pink haired boy while his attention is on his mask.

The boy fell to the ground, he pick himself back up now seemingly mad.

"you masked bastard!" he yelled and tried to tackle him.

Kroenen evades to the side and taking the chance Kroenen knockes out the boy with a chop to the neck the boy goes sleeping.

Seeing the pink haired boy goes down a girl with short white hair comes running to the fallen boy.

"Natsu! Are you OK!" she holds the unconsious boy worrying what might have happened to him but after a closer inspection she hears the boy or Natsu as she calls him snoring meaning that he is only sleeping.

She lets out a sight feeling relived that Natsu is safe.

Then red hair girl in armor shows up and asked "Lisanna is Natsu OK?"

The white haired girl or Lisanna as he seems to be called replied "he is fine, he is only unconscious"

Seeing as there is nothing more for him here it's best to leave but it seemed like the girl had other ideas as she now tries to reach out and grab him but her attemp fails just like Natsu's.

She then changes strategy to try and hit him to teach him a lesson but Kroenen evades making her miss.

Then a white haired girl with long hair commented "oh my, Erza lost to the new guy"

A vein pops on Erza's forehead as she then pull out her sword taking the new guy seriously now.

She charge expecting this to be quick and easy win as her opponent is unarmed but then Kroenen did some thing unexpected.

He also charged in stunned by his action Kroenen quickly took her momentary pause to strike.

He grabbed on the her wrist stopping her strike then he squeezed on her tendons making her grip on her sword weeken.

His othe hand the grabs on to the blade (yes people could actually grab the blade of a sword with out geting themselves cut as long as they do it properly).

Then it only a matter of laverage with a bit of power Erza lets go of her sword.

Gravity to hold and the sword falls to the ground but before the sword touches the ground Kroenen kicks the sword back up.

He catches it and now points it back at Erza, every thing happened in an instant then it was over with their position now reversed.

Erza and every one else around became wide eyed as they couldn't believe what had just happened.

Erza lost to the new kid and he used her own sword against her no less.

Kroenen then flips the sword making him now holding to the tip with his fingers, he then throws the sword back to Erza and the sword shoots back in to it's sheath.

Everyone is still wide eyed and still stunned silent so Kroenen took this chance to leave, he came he saw and he conquered.

After he stepped out the door he heard every one in the guild burst out and began discussing what they had just seen.

"did you just see that!"

"yeah"

"i can't believe it"

"me to"

"Erza lost"...

Anyway Kroenen just ignored the chatter and continued walking.

The next day whe Kroenen went back to the guild.

Every one became silent when he stepped through the door.

To dayhe is joing to take his first job, as he walks to the mission board a certaine red hair girl steps infront of him babling something about family and should fight each other.

Meanwhile Kroenen just looks at side, Natsu and a blue haired boy with only his boxer's on are fighting on the corner, it seems that she ether oblivious to it or she is ignoring it.

During their fight Natsu acedentally throw a rock at Erza's direction, the rock hit her head.

A pops on her head and she went over there and sent those two flying.

They hit the wall fell to the ground unconscious.

'well aren't you a hypocrite' thought Kroenen as right after she said we're all family here and shouldn't hurt family.

Seeing as she is full of shit he ignores her and continues to walk over to the mission board.

Seeing her being ignored a vein pops on her head and she rushes to him to teach him manners.

In the end Kroenen is naturally the victor after all he is a war veteran in two world wars, there is naturally no way he would lose to a girl who just picked up a sword.

With the annoyance dealt with he went over to the mission board and picked up a few missions to do in the next few days.

The missions were nothing hard just easy jobs that pays low to get him warmed up.

A few days later he went back to the guild to report the success of his mission.

Once steped through the door Erza sees him and immediately challenges him.

She didn't give him time to responed as she just attacked him, Kroenen easily dodges her attacks.

'seems like she has been training while I was gone' thought Kroenen as her attacks are much faster than before and her strikes are much more accurate.

'looks like I'll have to step it up a notch' he thought as having the body of a child and with her having improved this much, it would be very hard to beat her bare handed now.

So he summoned a weapon.

A light flashed on to his hand and his weapon appears.

When Erza saw him use requip she thought he finally stated taking her seriously but when the light died down and she saw the weapon he summoned she only got furious.

The weapon he summoned was a butter knife.

Truthfully specking the weapon originally wanted to summon was a knife but as he is still very new to this new type magic he got the mixed up and besides butter knife are still knife, right? The only differece is that, one has an extra word While the other is a little pointyer then the other.

In the hands of a true master anything is deadly including a butter knife.

Anyway seeing her enemy is mocking her with a joke weapon she lost het cool and blindly charge him.

Seeing his opponent lost her composure and is now full of openings, he took this chance dive in for the kill.

Seeing a downward cut he blockes it with his butter knife.

He stoped he cut and now since the blade isn't moving it means that it's easier and safer to grab it.

He grabs it with his other hand and pulls the sword to him, since Erza has a tight grip on it the sword didn't budge but that was not his plan at all.

He only grabs it to keep her hands occupied for when he attackes.

he jumps forward and since he is now grabing the sword that means that thre is no reason for him to keep him lock blades with her.

He lets it slip pass her sword towards a new target, Erza's neck.

Fortunately for her Kroenen has no intention of killing or wounding her as it will waste all his effort to join the guild so he stops right before his butter knife touches her skin.

Seeing the knife going to slit her throat she lets go of her sword and falls down on her ass.

Kroenen is thinking what to do next as fighting her every time she sees him would be to bothersome, the an idea came to him.

Since he and Erza is still a child they could still make up, he isn't expecting for them to be best friends or anything like that but he at least hope that she would stop being a hassle.

He unsummoned his knife then steped forward and said "not bad", this sudden action shocked everyone as they didn't expect the weird kid to do that.

He stretch out his hand to help her up.

Erza is stunned for awhile but ultimately accepts his hand with a smile, once back on her feet she said "I'm Erza Scarlet..."

With that the hatchet is buried and all the mean things he did in the past forgiven.

'kids being so forgiving and so easily fooled and manipulated' thought Kroenen with a relaxed smile on his face as he talkes with her.

He remembers his happy carefree childhood days before being forced in to the opera career by his parents, those happy naive days playing with other children.

Seeing this scene the atmosphere in the guild lightens up.


	2. Chapter 2

After that he when out and bought a cheep house at the edge of town, he will of course upgrade the damn place when he has the resource later.

The next day.

He had expected that everything would have been fine after he had made up with her but he was wrong as the next day she had challenged him again.

Well this time she had lighter tone in her face compared with before, she had a strong determined look to her as if like she had determined to do something rather a desire for revenge.

It seems that as a swordsman she can't stand someone who she assumed to be younger than her to beat her.

Unfortunately Kroenen she just wouldn't take no for an answer as she would just attack him anyways.

The days passed swiftly and Erza kept challenging him, her swordsmanship got better and better until she forced his to move on form a butter knife to a knife to a short sword.

She is constantly training trying to catch up to him.

Kroenen on the other hand spends the time when he is not ether doing Jobs or dueling with Erza on his hobby, making clock works.

He first started on simple stuff like a music box but gradually move on to make more and more complicated like a clockwork nightingale.

The clockwork nightingale is a delicate thing with many frigile small gears so it has a transparent outer shell to stop any debris from clogging up the entire thing it also allows people to see the unner working of the nightingale.

Seeing the gears of tic and spin all part of the whole system, that is the beauty of clockworks.

When got back to the guild the whole guild is shocked to see a mechnical bird seating on his shoulder singing a beautiful song.

Natsu tried to grab it but it opened it's wings and flew to Kroenen's other shoulder.

It can fly! They all thought.

Seeing this people swarmed him and bombars him with questions.

'I should have left it back home' he regretted taking the bird with him.

At this time Erza steps in and disperse the crowd.

'well it seems that this high maintenace friendship with her might be worth it after all' he thought as Erza helps him out by dragging him out of the crowd.

Anyways as the years passed, since Kroenen has a lot of free time he used them mostly on his hobby, his creations got more and more complicated surpassing that his previous life's.

Now he had successfully made a clockwork driod (like the one in Doctor Who series 2 episode 4) though it's still a prototype.

Meanwhile Erza kept getting stronger as she kept collecting weapons and eventually advanced to an S class wizard.

Kroenen at some point tried of her constant challenges and just protended to fight her seriously and let her win.

Of course she was very suspicious of the out come but with him insisting that he gave his all she had no choice but to accept.

He of course didn't try to advance to be an S class wizard because random things kept happening that kept him from attending the examination.

Like an unexpected circumstance happening on a job making it longer to finish or like a job request asking specifically for him on the day of the exam as due to the reward of the job he didn't refused it or like precious materials he requested beingdelivered on the exam day.

Erza was of course displeased by all this as she suspected that he has the qualifications to be an S rank wizard but knowing his circumstances there is nothing much she could do as it's hard to defy fate's will.

The days continued to pass untill one day Natsu brought back a blonde haired girl back to the guild.

'well will you look at that looks like Natsu is finally growing up' thought Kroenen but after a closer inspection he was mistaken.

Natsu only brought that girl or Lucy as she is called to the guild because she wanted to join the guild.

Anyway a fight broke out between Natsu and Gray like usual, not wanting to get involve in the clean up after words Kroenen took this chance to leave.

Due to his eye catching gasmask Lucy immedeatly cought sight of him as he makes his way to the exit.

Kroenen is now wearing clothes based on his SS uniform on top of his black body undersuit.

He found that his current get up is less eye catching.

before leaving though he thought he should worn the new girl.

"you should leave" he whispered to her as he passes by her.

He had advised her to leave before she gets herself dragged in to their mess but she only had a baffled face when she heard him.

'She doesn't seem to get it but whatever don't say I didn't worn you' thought Kroenen as he continued on towords the exit.

Not that it mattered much to him as he doesn't want to stay there any longer explaining to her what he meant, the faster he leaves the higher the chance he wouldn't get dragged in to their mess.

As Kroenen heads back home to continue on with his experiments Lucy on the other hand didn't know how to react as the mysterious creepy guy looks like the most normal here.

"who was that?" asked Lucy.

"that was just Kroenen" replied the talking blue cat called happy.

Lucy wanted to inquire more but was distracted by the fight happening around the guild.

Kroenen stopped by a few stores to pick up a few things before going home.

Kroenen arrived home and decided to occupy his time by perfecting his inventions, he is now researching of ways of making his clockwork droid better.

He is now trying to make hight carbon steel and trying extract titanium from titanium ore.

He had wanted to use the magical metal like the one on his wrist blade but such magic would often require exotic 'materials' and dark rituals to be made.

Such materials are hard to come by even on earth much less in another world and even if he has the right materials it would often require eye catching rituals which he is not too keen on.

Dark clouds would gather and great magical energy would release in the making processes, that would most likely draw attention the dark guilds and the magic council which is a bad thing.

That leaves him with ether local magic metal or the ordinary metal workings of his past world.

Study under a blacksmite which would take years and even after that it is very likely that he would end up around the level of an ordinary blacksmith. (realisticaly speacking of course)

Rather than that, it would be much easier to use tried and tested method that he is familiar with.

Well he could always just order a backsmite to make them but it comes with it's own set of problems.

It would be expensive and they might not accept hos request, ordinary blacksmite might agree but he is not interested ordinary blacksmites.

He wants magical metal meaning he needs a specialized blacksmite. Of course he would not be the only one seeking him to forge him something, others people would also seek him to make them a weapon.

And given the choice would a talented blacksmite choose to use his talents on making magical gears or would he choose to make a magical sword?

The answer is simple, they would rather accept a request to make a sword than making gears and with magical weapons on high demand. It would be very unlikely that he would be able to find anyone who is willing to make them.

A few days later he is successful in making high carbon steel cogs and titanium steel cogs.

Anyway with the astronomical cost of just making the necessary equipments to make his new fancy high carbon steel gears and his titanium cogs just putted him in the reds.

So now needs to go and do some jobs.

As Kroenen was about to enter the guild he saw Erza along with Natsu, happy, Gray and Lucy about to head out.

"Great timing, I was about to come and find you" Erza said.

Kroenen just stared at her waiting for her to continue.

Knowing him not being the chatty type she continued "I need you on a job"

'looks like fate has arrangements for me' thought Kroenen as the timing of all this is just too inpeccable.

He nodded to her request.

While he just agreed to her not knowing the details of the job but as it's a Job needing the combined might of Fairy Tail's finest Erza, Natsu, Gray and him it probubly a high risk mission, meaning that it pays great.

Coincidentally he just used up most his money it's just what he needs right now.

Seeing Kroenen being agreeable she just smiled and continued to walked out the guild.

Kroenen not knowing what the job is fallowed after her.

"Did you see that?" Natsu wispered to Happy.

"yeah, Erza just smiled" Happy wispered back.

...

Even though he could hear them talking to each other he just ignored their childish antics as paying attention will get him nowhere.

Not that he really cared what people thinks of him or Erza for that matter.

They heads to station.

Erza told them to wait as she need to get a few things.

And as soon as she leaves Natsu and Gray changed from 'buddy buddy' to 'I'll kill you'.

'Honestly I have no idea why everyone is so scared of Erza' thought Kroenen.

He tried to recall anything that would make the scared of her to this degree but he found nothing.

Sure she might have beat them up a few times but they also beat each other up all the time and it's not like she hits them that hard as she barely even bruised them at all.

After thinking some more he gave up ending his thoughts on the matter with 'they're just over dramatic, never mind them and just ignore them'

Meanwhile Lucy was pondering about something and asked Happy "why is he not scared of her?"

"that's because he beat her" replied the cat.

"he beat her" Lucy was shocked hearing this.

"Aye, when he first join the guild..." Happy explained to Lucy what happened when he first joined the guild, their making up, their rivalry and him eventually being over came by Erza.

"some says that he got tired of her constant challenges and just decided to give up" finished Happy.

Lucy at this moment is thinking over what she has just heard as she knows more about the mysterious person who is always wearing a gas mask.

Wanting to know mare about him. She asked Happy about him and Happy replied that nothing much is know about him except that he just appeared in the guild one day wearing the gas mask.

No body has really seen his face, not even when he was young. rumor has it that something happened when he was younger which left his face disfigured.

People even questioned if he really is a boy and not a girl under that mask.

The only thing confirmed is that he uses requip magic and has great skill with any type of blade.

Anyway on the train Erza filled in the details of the job.

Apparently it's to stop a dark guild called Eisenwald from getting their hands on some magical artifact called lullaby.

'great it seems the we'll be taking on an entire guild and this wasn't a job it's just Erza's sense of justice dragged me in to this' Kroenen regretted agreeing to this... This witch hunt that has nothing to do with him what so ever and he is not getting anything out of this at all.

'Some times I wished I had instead joined a dark guild but it's to late to regret now not after all the time and money I spent upgrading that house' he sighted in his head.

Yes, he has turned his run down house to a decent one.

While on the surface it looks the same run down house years ago but the real thing is underneath it, he built a bunker under the house and it's equip with all modern luxury.

Yes and all those expensive equipment he spent much and went so hard making will all go to waste if he joins a dark guild now, as he is pretty sure he house will most definatelly get raided as soon as joins them.

Anyway they got of on their stop but fortunately everyone seems to have forgotten all about Natsu as when they all realized it, it's already to late as the train already started to leave.

'one is gone before we even reach the enemy' thought Kroenen in a self joking manner as their odds of survival just took a plunge.

But Erza seems to have other ideas as she went over and pulled the emergency stop liver making the whole train stop.

The train manager complaines to Erza for what she had just done.

At this point Kroenen just wants to face plamed but then again he would also want to commend her for doing something out of his expectations.

Had this been him he would have just left Natsu and continued on the mission or better yet just ignore over hearing about some sinister plot.

At this moment she even told the manager to move her luggage to the hotel.

Hearing her say that 'what is going on in that head of hers' thought Kroenen as resisted the urged to face palm.

'why can't people in fairy tail be normal?' thought Kroenen as he felt embarrassed being associated with her.

Anyway the train restarted as normal.

Seeing Erza hoped in to a magic mobile to fallow everyone else, they soon arrived to seen Natsu flying out of the train.

They got Natsu in the magic mobile and continued on with their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

The enemy has hijacked the train they were just riding.

Since it's a train it means that it can only go where the tracks lead like the next station so thats where they go.

When they arrived they saw a large crowed gathered outside of the station, meaning that some things up.

Thinking that it's the Eisenwald guild they blindly charged in with no plan wath so ever.

Kroenen reluctantly goes along with their plan but also remains at the back, incase it's a trap and they can't handle it then the people at the front could be used as a meat shield to buy time for him to escape.

If it had come to that it's their fault anyway for blindly charging in through the front door, Kroenen would have preferred to at least sneak in but knowing Erza thats very unlikely.

Along the way they saw the devastated remains of the army detachment that when ahead of them.

While everyone is socked to see such carnage but Kroenen thought nothing of it as he had seen much worst things in the two world wars.

Like hundreds of men getting mowed down by machine gun fire or getting blasted to pieces by artillery bombardment or getting gased to death.

And that was just one day on one small front through in world war 1 that lasted 4 years , Kroenen remembered the last one clearly as it's the reason why he constantly wears a gas mask.

Even thought it's highly unlikely that anyone would use posion gas in this world but the damage was done mentally and he feels uncomfortable without it.

'they must ether be very incompetent or the enemy could be very strong' Kroenen thought calmly.

When they stepped in to the main hall they are greeted by the entire guild of Eisenwald with a half naked man weilding a scythe leading them.

The situation doesn't look good but not as bad as the eastern front with literally millions of screaming russians charging at you.

Especially at the later days of the war when the amerians joined the war, where their allies are begining to switch sides, it's just the few of them against the rest of the world.

Well compared to that this is nothing at all.

He stood waiting for Erza and the half naked man called Erigor to finish their dialogue.

if it were up to Kroenen, he would have attacked them as soon as he sees them. Not need to for he didn't came here to make friends, they are the enemy and should be elimibated as soon as possible.

You can chat later after you captured him but Erza doesn't like it, she is like a stupid knightly protagonist some novel.

Not that he hates it or anything as he uses this chance to slip in to the shadows and disapear while most of their attention is on talk between Erza and Erigor.

Kroenen would of course prefer not fighting them head on, he would wait in the shadows and strike at when they are their most vulnerable.

It's much easier this way and he could easily escape if things doesn't look good.

Then the enemy attacked signaling the start of the battle.

At this time Lucy noticed Kroenen missing and asked "wheres Kroenen?"

Happy then replied "he ran away when nobody is looking"

There was silence then a laught came out from the enemy's side.

This of course caused everyone on the enemy's side to laugh.

"ha ha ha ha! So much for stoping us!"

"ha ha ha ha! why don't you fallow in his example and ran away to!"

"ha ha ha! are all fairy tail wizard only know how to talk big"

...

Seeing them getting laughted at Erza said with full of passion and with a clenched fist "forgive me for I misjudged him. I should have known that he would try to run away."

Natsu on the other hand yelled "Kroenen! come back here you coward!"

"such a coward" Gray said cooly while being naked.

"Gray your clothes!" Lucy told Gray and sighted seeing their theatrics "did I really join the right guild"

Of course since Kroenen hasn't joined any team and preferred to work solo they naturally didn't know of his fighting style.

His preferred fighting style is to sneak attack the enemy at their weakest.

Anyway after they had their laugh Eragor disapeared leaving his minions to fight them.

Erza the ordered Natsu and Gray to fallow Eragor while she and Lucy takes on the minions.

Kroenen of course choose to stay and help Erza and Lucy.

As with Natsu and Gray it's 2 against 1... Well...make that 2 vs 2 as the guy who uses shadow also fallowed his boss.

He'll even things out on this end as it's the entire guild against 2 girls without him.

As soon that guy left Erza summoned a sword and began laying waste throug their ranks.

Kroenen watched but didn't interfere and continued wait for his golden opertunity.

Then Erza seemed to getting frustrated dealing with them one by one.

'wait for it' thought Kroenen as he eyes his preys.

Finally had enough of this as she requips her armor to the heaven's wheel armor.

'wait for it' he summons a pair of Tonfa like blades and moves his body on the ready.

Several swords appeared behind her as her prepares to attack.

Seeing this the enemy trembled knowing that something bad was about to happened.

'all most there' he tenses his muscles like a coiled snake ready to attack.

She attacked and wipes out the majority of them.

'Now' while they are still shocked by Erza's attack.

He jumps out of his cover and heads straight for the two at the back most likely their temporary leader while their boss is gone.

He suddenly appears behind the two and with a swing of his tonfa they falls down.

With that they are all defeated.

While he did reappear and help them take out their temporary leaders, but it seems that Erza is still mad about him disappearing as a few swords suddenly appeared in the air and heads towards him.

Kroenen spined his tonfas and easily deflects the oncoming swords.

Not wanting to continue this fight as there more important matters, he drops his blades and holds out his hands in a surrending gesture.

Seeing him surrendering she had no choice but accept it, after all honor dictates that she shouldn't harm surrendering opponents.

Besides she shouldn't much magic left not after burning up most of them in the magic mobile and her fight.

Kroenen of course knows this and gave her some face by surrendering to her.

At this moment one of the fallen Eisenwald member got back up and made a run for it.

Erza ordered Lucy and Kroenen to fallow him as it might lead them where the lullaby.

Lucy did as she told and fallowed the Eisenwald member but Kroenen stayed.

Kroenen of course know the real reason why she ordered them to go, it's becaused she just spent most of her magic and she didn't want to show them her weakened state.

"what are you doing? go after him" she ordered but Kroenen just ignores her.

He walks up to her and gives her a hand.

She was about about to refused but her legs suddenly weaken making her almost fall, fortunately Kroenen is there to catch her.

Having his point proven she reluctanly accepts his offer, she wraps an arm around his neck and used him for support.

They made their way to top.

"I'll handle it from here" she said as she lets go of him.

She made her way to the towards the edge and told the crowd below what is hapoening which coused them to panic and flee desperately.

The Erigor appeared and casted a wind barrier around the building trapping them inside.

Erza tried to pass the wind barrier but was blown back, Kroenen catches her and prevents her attenpting to do that again.

Her usual self might be able to pass this wind barrier but with her current weaken state, she is little more than an ordinary woman.

Kroenen on the other hand couldn't though pass the barrier the barrier even if he wants to, as his strength is base more on skill and well thought out plans rather than brute strength.

He figthing style is weak against the unexpected and unknown.

That is why he he didn't like the idea of blindly charging in, this all could have been prevented if the had done a little more research and some more scouting.

Well no use in crying over spiled milk, you learn from it.

Anyway he brought Erza back to the main hall while she interrogates the captives, Kroenen will search the area for any way out.

He wonders around for a bit trying find any alternatives before going with what he has in mind.

After a while since he could find any other way he'll have to go with what he had in mind, it's through the sewers.

Erza might not like it but a way is a way, so he first tries it out to make sure it works.

'No use in getting their hopes up for nothing and wasting their time' he thought.

Sure enough it really does work as he now discover himself on the other side of the barrier.

But as he was about to go back to tell Erza the way out, a purple haired maid drilles out of the ground.

Fallowed by Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy and that shadow guy from Eusenwald.

'well seems like they found their own way and seems like a few things happened while I was gone' he thought as he eyed Natsu taking care of the enemy.

When they climbed out of the hole they were surprised to find that Kroenen is already on the other side.

They asked how he got to the other side before them but he didn't gave them an answer.

Since they have more pressing matters they did waste time to press further and quickly heads to clover where the guild masters are having a meeting.

They hops in a magic mobile heads straight there.

As they were heading to Clover on the train tracks they arrvied at the scene of Natsu beating Erigor.

They congratulated him on doing a good job on beating Erigor and saving the guild masters.

Kroenen just stayed at the sides while they are doing all that, thinking of his money stuation.

Hopefully they'll get a reward for doing and not just a few great full words.

But suddenly that shadow guy suddenly grabbed Lullaby and steals the magic mobile.

Kroenen assumed that he will be continueing what Erigor failed to do and is planing to use the Lullaby in his place.

They of course ran after him but since he in a car while they're its very unlikely that they'll ever catch him in time.

They arrived just in time to see that guy about to play the Lullaby, they wanted to stop him before that but a fat bald man guy steps in and stops them.

The guild master Bob of the Blue Pegasus stops them saying that they should just watch as things unfold.

Kroenen wasn't sure what this homosexual is thinking but he doubted that he or she is suicidal, so he goes along with it.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray are freaking out by the gay guild master.

Seeing the shadow guy about to blow on flute they almost yelled out.

Then another middle aged guy appears weaing a black pointed hat, that is Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus.

Goldmine also told them to keep it down.

'seems like they got something planned' Kroenen thought taking notice of every guild master in the area seemed to be inthis.

Seeing the shadow guy not playing the Lullaby yet, Makarov made his grand speach full of nonsene.

It's nothing more than optimistic nonsense not workable in the real world. Well at least on earth.

Friends and allies? Sure, they help each other that is as long as they benifted form it but once things turned bad they will quickly changed sides.

Kroenen thinking of the numerous german soldiers who turned triator, they all had once shared the same dream of making a thousand year reich but once they start to loose the war they quickly changes sides.

Those triators might be saying that what they are doing wasn't right when they changes sides but when they were still part his side, they didn't cared much at all of what they did with those people.

And it's not like they were the only ones doing it, the japanese in their imperial rugime, soviets in their comminist party and the fascist italians were doing pretty much the same thing.

In fact almost every major nation at one point in time has a bloody genocidal history that's part of being big and powerful.

Not that it matters now anyway Macarov's speech doesn't need to make senses, all it had to do is make him put down the flute and then they can easily lock him up.

And it seems that Macarov's speech is successful as the guy drops the flute and surrenders.

While Natsu and the gang congratulates their guild master's success in convincing the guy to surrender.

But suddenly the flute starts talking and turned in to a giant monster.

The monster shots a beam out thought his mouth destroying a mountain demonstrating it's power.

While everyone is in fear of what the monster is capable of Natsu, Gray and Erza steps up to fact the challenge.

Kroenen sits this one out as like he said eralier he is not suited for facing unknown threats and from the looks of it, there isnothing much he could do to seriously damage this thing.

Well except of maybe using one of his trump cards but with this many guild masters around, he wasn't prepared to face the consequence of using one of them.

Erza, Natsu and Gray charges straight at the monster attacking it.

While Erza, Natsu and Gray shows off their magic in front everyone Kroenen just watched the light show they made from afar just like what the guild masters are doing.

But then it seemed that their efforts were for not as it seemed to be ready to broadcast it's melody of death.

And...

...

...

There's nothing?

'well that was anti climactic' thought Kroenen as it seemed that all those attacks earlier were successfull after all.

Well kind of.

They did stopped it from broadcasting the melody of death, by pocking enough holes in to it's body making it impossible function like a flute.

It seemed to have been enraged gratly enraged as it starts to trashing around with it's body.

With this Natsu, Gray and Erza continued their attacks.

Eventually Natsu finished it off by a giant fire ball which on a closer inspection also destroyed the conferance hall.

'well better take this chance to leave while the smoke is still up' he thought as he made his escape from any potential blame, Kroenen then disappears in the smoke.

After all he doesn't get to be one of the few fairy tails wizard the received the least complain by being seen around messes, even if he was the one who made those messes.


	4. Chapter 4

After the the Eisenwald incident wasting his time, he went straight back to the guild to get a few jobs.

He picked a job that pays nice and will most likely take him a few days to complete.

A few days later after a series of hard ships he comes back to the guild to report of his success but he is also shocked to learn that Erza is being put on trial for the damages caused during the Eisenwald incident.

Anyway since he also took part (very small part) in damages he thought he might as well attend the trial.

After reporting the success of his job he heads out and no one tries to stop him.

Since he has been so distant and cool to every body they just thought nothing of it, he comes and goes all the time after reporting the success of his mission.

He rarely ever interacts with anyone so the guild master thought he is highly unlikely to go to the magic council and caused trouble and he has one of the most complain free recoreds ever in fairy tail.

That last is part is probably thanks to Kroenen escaping before anyone sees him any where near those messes.

Anyway he attends the trial hoping to see how they do things in this world and has no intention of intervening what so ever.

It not like he could do much anyway as the council is filled with world class magicians armed with powerful magic and armies of powerful wizards.

It would be useless and wouldn't accomplished anything.

The trial started.

Erza caught sight of him as she was dragged before the stand, she didn't show any signs if emotion in her face as the trial proceeded

But before the trial could continue an explosion rings out, it came from the door.

The door was blasted open and there stood Natsu dressed very fakely as Erza, Natsu then very fakely protended to as Erza trying to make the council think that he was the real Erza and that they got the wrong one.

At this moment a huge slaping sound rang throw out the hall, if one traced back where the sound came from one could see that it originated from a man with a gas mask face palming.

Kroenen face palm seeing Natsu like this.

'did you really think that you'd be fooling any body like that?' he cursed as he also feels very embarrassed being in the same guild as him.

Kroenen suddenly appears behind Natsu and knocks him out before he does anything more to ruin the reputation of the guild or worse bring more troble to the guild.

The guards came and arrested Natsu and unfortunately even though he wasn't part of this mess he also got arrested to.

They got throw in to the dungeon with Erza.

Erza meanwhile angrily stared at them or more specifically Natsu for interupting the proceedings.

And as soon as Natsu wakes up he got scolded by Erza and he got scolded some more for dragging Kroenen in to all this.

Needless to the so this trial is nothing more that a show, they would be releast the next day with almost no consequence what so ever.

Kroenen thinks that this is due to Fairy tail being a powerful guild, that's why they are being left off so easily.

The next day.

As soon they went back to the guild Natsu challenges Erza to finished their duel.

The result is that Natsu being beaten by Erza in one move.

'it seemed that she leared a few things from me' Kroenen thought seeing a familiar move he used on Natsu when he was younger.

Those times Natsu just wouldn't stop bothering him about his face and every time it ends up with Natsu gotting knocked out, it took a while eventually Natsu got the idea.

As he was thinking that he suddenly got really sleepy.

Then a sudden realization hit him, this type of magic there could only be one.

It's...mystogan.

If he was still in his undead cyborg body, this wouldn't affect him at all as robots and undead don't sleep but in his current fleshy body, he is very much vonerable to such magic.

He then fell alseep as he saw a hooded figure entering the guild hall.

Then he suddenly awakens as if nothing happened.

'I've got to find something deal with such things' he thought as ponders on what he could do to deal with such attacks.

Meanwhile Laxus appears which pisses Natsu greatly.

Well that kind of provado will piss off most people but Kroenen simply doesn't care.

Why should he care about some arrogant guy? Not that he will ever interact with him or work with him anyways.

So Kroenen just ignores him most of the time, if Laxus doesn't bother him then he will return the favor by not bothering him.

Just like now while Laxus is busy bragging about being the strongest in guild, Kroenen on the other hand is seating there very much relaxed, with out a care in the world working on his clockworks inventions.

Besides everyone knows that Gildarts is the strongest in Fairy tail, it's just that he is all ways out meaning everyone is actually figthing for the strongest on the condition he is gone which is quite common.

Meanwhile Natsu is getting bothered by Laxus's arrogant bragging and tries to get to him but fortunately for Natsu, Lzaus is currently on the second floor which is forbidden for anyone not an S rank wizard.

So Makarov stops him as he tries to reach the second floor.

The next day as he was heading towards the guild hoping to find a job that pays nice, he then meets by Mira who is at the door and seems to be waiting for him.

She told him that Natsu has taken an S rank job.

Kroenen just stared at her thinking 'whats that got to do with me'

It seems that Mira read his mind as she continues, she had sent Gray to go fetch them back but she hasn't received any news yet.

Kroenen continues to stares at her like he is saying 'that still has nothing to do with me'

He might sounds like an ass but his not as this is Natsu and Gray we're talking about they always pull this kinds of stunt all the time.

Kroenen is no saint to save them every time they pull this kinds of stunt and in fact they're the ass for making everyone clean up their mess.

Mira then said even though he isn't an S rank wizard offically, that is only because he has never bothered to take the exam and everyone knows it that he would easily pass the test if he should take it.

Mira then hands him a copy of the request and told him to get them back.

Kroenen was about to refused but as soon as saw the reward being 7000000!

He counted the zeros again to make sure that his eyes is not playing tricks on him.

1...2...3..4..5.6 zeros that would make 7 milion!

This is the kind of job he has been waiting for and it's even offered up to him on a sliver plater.

He thought about needing money and at that time Mira comes along with this job, it seems that fate has plans for him.

He accepts the job by nodding and takes the job request along with him, Kroenen of course isn't just going to go there and get them back.

He is going to go there finish the job, get the reward and blame it all on Natsu when he gets back.

He then heads out to this Galuna Island.

But as soon as he reaches the harbor nobody is willing to take him to Galuna Island which lead him to buy a boat and a map.

Fortunately he doesn't have row himself as he summoned his clockwork droid to do that for him so all he has to do his seat back and wait.

Later that day.

it seems that the fates favor him as he arrives on the Island safely and with out a scratch.

Once on the Island he meet Natsu, Gray and Lucy in the strange village inhabited by a diverse group of... Mutants?

"listen here, I'm not going back untill I finish this quest!" Natsu yells out.

But then Kroenen did something unexpected and discussed with them instead how they are going to splite the rewards.

Lucy meanwhile is over reacting about Natsu and Gray acting as if there is nothing wrong with Kroenen how have been sent to get them instead collaborated with them.

The negotiations ended with Kroenen getting 2 million and the rest they splite amongs themselves.

After that he gets filled in the situation and next day they all heads towards the forest to explore.

On the way there they meet a giant rat that used some gas attack which is useless to Kroenen since he is wearing a gas mask that can even fillter out bacterias.

They then discovered some ruins which they explored but thanks to the bone head Natsu they fell to the bottom of the ruin.

At the bottom they discover to their surprising a monster trapped in ice.

But whats more surprising is that Gray seems to know what this creature or Deliora as Gray seems to calls it.

They Gray seems to be freaking out as he stares at the monster incased in ice.

Then they heard voices coming closer so they quickly hid themselves, they saw where those voice originated from.

It came from a dog man and a short guy with blue pine cone hair, then a girl with pink hair comes in and tells them something but since the hidding spot Kroenen choosed is further away, he couldn't hear what they are talking about.

Kroenen assumed she must have told them something important as it made them leave.

As soon as those three left, Gray told them that Deliora was supposed to be in the north and it was frozen by his master Ur which also took her life in the process.

Gray then rambles about making some self proclaim emperor of ice pay as if he is some protagonist in some novel.

'it seems that the fates has also plans for him here' thought Kroenen as the connection between Gray and Deliora is simply to strong for it to be a coincidence.


	5. Chapter 5

Now they thinks of what to do, Natsu says that they should go capture those guys and interogates them but Gray on the other hand that has a gut feeling the moon might be related some how so he suggested that they should wait till the moon raises.

Later after a few serious debates they decided to wait till the moon raises.

So they waited and waited and waited.

Till finally it's time as the ice started to shake and a purple light is coming out of the magice circle from the celling.

'it seems that these dumb asses still doesn't get it' Kroenen thought.

'a purple moon and purple light caming down from the celling. Oh what else could it be?' Kroenen thought sarcastically.

Gray then said "lets go, we have to find where the lights coming from."

'Imbeciles!' Kroenen wanted to curse out as even a child could deduce that it's coming from the roof.

He wanted to say 'just go to the roof' but as they are already heading out to god knows where he had no choice but to fallow.

They went and search floor by floor each floor they saw a magic circle around the same spot, they eventually traced it back untill they arrived to the roof.

'oh look looks like I was right all along' stated Kroenen smugly under his mask.

They saw a bunch of cultist forming a large circle doing some kind of ritual.

They Lucy's sprit Lyra explained that it's some kind of unsealing spell, to unseal Deliora.

Lucy's sprit Lyra continued to explain that this ritual could also be also the caused of the natives mutations.

Then some guy in armor with horned helmet steps out fallowed by dog man, pine cone head and pink twin tails.

Not that their names means anything or will mean anything more as when they finish this mission it will mean nothing.

Then Natsu heard them say that they will destroy the village.

Hearing that Natsu jumps out and challenges them, doing that he just gave away their position.

'that idiot! he just took away our chance of a surprise attack' Kroenen grumbled in his head.

Kroene of course would want to blindly charge in so he slipes away while nobody was looking and right now he is hiding in the shadows watching them from afar.

At this time Lucy seemed to have noticed that Kroenen the strongest they had is missing, so she natuarlly asked "hey where is Kroenen?"

"I saw him ran away" replied Happy.

Hearing that Lucy couldn't help but want to strangle this damned cat "then why didn't you stop say anything" as now they are only left with Natsu and Gray to fight 4 of them and their army of cultist.

Of course Kroenen is not going to let anything happen to the villagers, they are the ones who hired them after all and they would be the ones to reward them.

They could have picked off a few of them while their enemy is still unawear of their presence or they could have taken them all out with the right planing but that idiot ruined everything.

He's on his own now, he should fight the battles he started. There is no way Kroenen would fight an unadvantageus battle, not when the enemy has unknown capabilities.

There are just too many unknowns in this to act recklessly, Natsu could doomed himself for all he cares but don't take him along with him.

Kroenen will just use them to tests out their enemy's capabilities, if their enemy is too strong then they are on their own.

There is just no reason at all for him to die with them, just becaused Natsu did something eqivolant to shouting out 'Hey I'm here! And I'll take you all on! right here! Right now!' to threats that requires an S rank wizard.

Kroenen just stood there in the shadows and watched them fight.

The enemy seemed to have split up while the guy with the horned helmet seemed to want to take them all on, which is a good thing because now they can all concentrate their attacks on the armored guy.

But as Kroenen was about to attack.

Natsu got trapped in a block of ice because of his carelessness and then Happy takes Lucy off to some where.

'great work guys, getting one of our ace taken out on the first turn while the weakest of our team flys off to some where unknown' thought Kroenen mockingly.

Well then since both Natsu and Gray are screwed. Might at lest save Lucy, hopefully he could pin this all on Natsu and Gray.

From the looks of things they should be died by the time he brings Lucy and Happy back to the guild.

'Saving half of them in an S rank mission is already an impressive feat right' he thought to himself thinking of ways to explain this back to Makarov.

'Well it's your fault anyway' thought Kroenen as he gives Natsu one last before heading to save Lucy.

Lucy then heads to the village to warn them of the impending attack.

When Kroenen arrives Lucy shouts at him for going missing and blames him for Natsu and Gray.

He then tries to persuade Lucy to leave but she refuses as it would mean the end of the villagers.

Not long after.

Natsu cames back with Gray on his back, seeing this it shocked Kroenen as he had expected that they would be dead by now.

After he did a bit of asking, it seems that in their fight Gray rolled Natsu down the mountain, thats why he survies.

While Gray on the other hand only survived becaused that guy got sentimental with him and spared his life.

Kroenen then tries to persuade Natsu in to leaving but Natsu refuses saying that he'll not leave these villagers to die.

'if you can't save them then you'll only add the head count by staying' Keoenen wanted to say this but was interrupted by a giant flying rat carrying a large bucket.

A green droplet falls from the bucket as if to demonstrate what is to come next.

The droplet hits the floor and it melted the ground.

'Acid' thought Kroenen 'but then is should have also melted the metal bucket, maybe...magic?' Kroenen gave up trying to figure out unimportant detals as he has bigger problems to face.

The giant rat then drops the entire load.

Everyone panics but it seems that Natsu has a plan as he ordered everyone to gather in the village center.

Natsu then calls Happy to fly up and faces the green blob in the air.

He used fire magic to blast the green liquid away from the village center but everything else around it got melted away.

'on the bright side if they rebuilds the village here, they will have a great moat surrounding the place' he thought.

Then dog man, pine cone head and twin tails comes down to finish them off themselves.

Twin tails steps in to her gaint rat and made a run over them, Lucy grabbed on to the rats foot and it took her along in the air.

Then Lucy did something to the rat.

He didn't know what she did but what ever it is, it made the fell from the sky.

'looks she's not so usless after all' Kroenen complemented her the first time ever.

While Gray is unconscious it's up to Natsu and Kroenen to beat dog man and pine cone head.

It's 2 on 2 which should be easy.

Kroenen gestures for Natsu to fight pine cone while he fights dog man.

Dog man's finger suddenly grow by a few inches, Kroene ten pulls out his tonfa blades and made shot work out off him.

A few moves and he's out.

He looks at how Natsu is doing and it seems he had just finished off pine cone head.

He then carrys Gray's body to the temporary camp made by the locals but once Kroenen came back Natsu disappeared.

'He must have run of to some where' he though as he searches the area for Natsu.

As he was searching the area he came upon Erza dragging the tied up Lucy and Happy.

'she's pissed' thought Kroenen seeing Erza's deathly cold eyes.

She seemed very angry and very...disapointed? She had expected more from him didn't she? She had expected that someone with a cleanest recored in Fairy Tail would have done his task properly, unfortunately for her his clean record is due to him not getting spotted at the scene of the crime.

She points her sword at him asking the location Gray and Natsu.

Kroenen replied that Gray's at the camp while Natsu is missing, she then asked him wasn't he supposed to bring them back.

He replied that he did try to persuad them but they refused so he stayed with them to make sure that they're safe, hearing his answer she seemed to got angrier as she narrowed her eyes while she knows that he didn't lie but that doesn't mean it's the whole truth.

From the interrogation with Lucy, Erza knows that he did ask them to go back to the guild it's just that he wasn't all that forceful.

'fortunately it seems Lucy left out the part they negotiated about splitting the reward' thought Kroenen as Erza didn't mention anything about it.

Since he technically did his job Erza has nothing more to say to him but gave him a very disappointed look.

She moves pass him to towards the camp.

'Well, it's Grays turn next' thought Kroenen.

Meanwhile Happy and Lucy looked as if something miraculous has happened, Erza didn't punished Kroenen at all!

She didn't tie him up like she did with them.

They moved back to the camp while Erza waits for Gray to wake up to be interrogated, Kroenen looks at the map and thinks where could Natsu possibly be.

After a while with a bit of thinking he finally thought got an idea of where that Natsu be.

He was about to tell Erza when he saw Erza walking towards him, she then told him that they are heading towards the ruins.

'looks like I didn't need to tell them anything as it seems we are all heading to the same place' he thought.

On their way there Gray suddenly stops and started talking about his past.

'Well then I guessed Natsu's reinforments will have to wait untill Gray finishes telling his story' thought Kroenen but then another thought came up 'maybe he knows that Natsu is there and is trying get him killed by delaying them with his story'

Kroenen wanted to tell him to just get to the point without retelling his whole life but Erza stops him and wants Gray to let all the things he has been keeping in his heart all out.

Kroenen looked at her for a moment but eventually steps down thinking 'fine, not that Natsu's life mattered much to me anyways.'

Gray then told him being the only survivor of an entire town destroyed by Deliora, he was picked up Ur and became her student, he eventually tried to challenge Deliora which didn't end well.

It was at this time that they noticed the ruins seemed tilted, they assumed it was done by Natsu.

'well now you remember Natsu' Kroenen thought before suddenly noticed something and evades it.

Erza also seemed to noticed it too as she to evades the flying blades.

Then an army of cultist appears challenging them.

Erza told Gray to go and fight the guy with the horned helmet or Lyon he seems to be called.

Lucy stayed to help Erza fight the whole cultist army.

Kroenen too stayed as this is not his fight, the fates has brought those two here for that reason and when Erza, Lucy and Kroenen tried to go there the whole cultist army appears to stop them.

The fates wanted Gray to fight Lyon, he has to fight face his past alone.

Gray then rushes to the ruins.

Kroenen then summons his tonfa blades spins them around then leaps in.

With fluid movements, with lighting fast reaction he quickly defeats the first wave of enemies.

He then charged in with his tonfa constantly spinning, striking and hitting enemies and it is done with almost no magic at all, this is all made possible by pure skill.

Seeing this scene Erza's mood lightens up a bit, it's been a long time since she has seen Kroenen go all out like this.

Then it is at this moment an earthquake happened... No, not an earthquake.

The ruins is getting back up again, it returned back to normal.

Anyway not that it mattered to Kroenen right as he still has an army to deal with.

Kroenen the fought skill fully against the army of unskilled rabble, he dives in the middle of their ranks and lay wastes to them.

He spins and twirls his pair of to tonfa constantly blocking, deflecting and striking with them. He dodges and incoming attacks before counter attacking with a swing of his tonfa.

It's a constant tug of war as his lightning fast movement quickly incapacitates anyone withing his tonfa's reach.

A cultist tried to cut him with a blade, he swings his tonfa and aims it at the attakers hand.

His swing broke the afew bone and diverted the attack the he steps in and swings his other tonfa and aims it at his attackers head.

The force of his strike knocked his attacker out but even thought he won there is more to go as he blocks an attack cooming from behind him.

He turns and gives the guy who just attacked him a kick that sent him flying.

This continued on for awhile Kroenen used his superior reaction speed and flexability to the fullest as he bends his body at seemingly impassible angles as he dodges and counter attacks with them.

After a while Kroenen finally emerged victorious.

'well that was a nice work out' he thought.

Seeing as everyone cultist got defeated, Erza told them to go to the ruins but then they heard a large roaring noise.

'seems that they had awoken the beast' Kroenen thought as he now heads towards the ruins fallowed by Erza and Lucy.

Erza then ordered him to head up, Kroenen of course know what she wanted to do so rushes to the top and sees dog man again.

Kroenen lunges over and delivers a one powerful strike to the head, sending dog man flying before hiting a pillar.

The pillar then colasped on top of dog man knocking him out.

By the time Erza and Lucy arrives it's already over.

They heads down to seeing if they stopped Deliora from getting revived but when they got there they were shocked to see Deliora crumbling in to dust.

Natsu then starts to celebrates the completion of an S rank mission but fortunately it's not done yet as the job was about curing the curse on the villagers.

The curse was not caused by Deliora, it's caused by the ritual and the effect seemed permanent.

Though something odd has been bugging him, it's something about the moon. no... not just the moon as the stars to has purple glint to them? Why is it that the villagers are the only ones that is being affected why aren't the cultist affected too?

Erza also seemed to realized this fact and told them that.

When they are wondering about how to cure those villager.

Kroenen steps up and points to the moon then the stars, while he doesn't know how it is connected with everything but there's alot of oddity about it.

Everyone then turns their attention to him.

"purple moon, purple stars. everthing is purple, under the purple sky" Kroenen said poetically mysteriously as if knowing something.

They all ponders about what Kroenen had just said.

Then as soon as Lucy hears it she realized something, it's not just the moon! As the stars to are purple!

They just didn't realized it until now because they haven't looked that hard at the stars but if one looked hard enough they would see that it has a slight purple glint to them.

Erza looked at Kroenen as if wanting to bore a hole through him, she knows he knows more and wants to spill it.

Then Kroenen realized something and added "destroy the sky not just the moon" then he leaves disappearing in to the dark.

They continue to investigate while Kroenen gathered a few exotic plants around.

As he was passing by where the old village stood, he discovered to his surprised that the village has been fixed.

Erza is also the and it seems that She has finally figured it out.

When she saws him entered the village she glares at him. She is probably still mad about Kroenen not telling her the secret as she had to think really hard to finally figure it out when he could just have told her.

She then changed her armor to giants armor and asked Natsu for help to destroy the sky.

She throws a spear while Natsu hits the rear end of the spear with a flames punch busting the spear then the sky shatters but the villagers still remained the same.

'well the damage is done it's to late now' Kroenen thought.

Then Erza explains thats that thats the villagers original form, they are demons who have the ability to transform in to humans.

The ritual made them forget that they were demons.

'Well that was unexpected, I didn't expect that is their original form. Though they don't look like the demons I'm familiar with but it's not like it matters as now I can get my reward' Kroenen disregards the unimportant matters as he thinks of what he could do with the reward money.

While everyone else is parting Kroenen did not join them as the food on the table is most likely demon food, he is smart enough to not put random stuff in his mouth.

Who knows what side effect they could have.

Kroenen just sat there at the corner watching everyone enjoy themselves, then he noticed someone is watching them.

He or she as the man just transformed in to a woman and seated on a tree observing them.

Kroenen doesn't bother her as long as she doesn't bother him.

The next day.

'damn it Erza!' thought Kroenen but did voice out as Erza refused to take the reward money.

As she is refusing to take the reward money she gives a glares at Kroenen.

'No... It can't be! She found out about it' he looks at Lucy with an accusing look, Fealing his glare through the gas mask Lucy looks away.

Thanks to Erza, Kroenen came back from this little adventure empty handed.


	6. Chapter 6

Anyway after that fruitless endeavor they retuned to the guild they found it half destroyed and with metal pillars sticking out of it.

They stunned of course as who could have done this? Who would want to pick a fight with a large guild like Fairy Tail?

Then Mirajane appeared and told them that it's Phantom.

With the guild hall a mess, they will have to use the basement in the mean time.

They arrived infront of Makarov and he currently getting himself drunk, he is acting as if nothing bad happened.

Meanwhile Erza, Natsu and Gray wanted to get revenge and is now arguing with the guild master for his in action.

'Well since the guild master isn't taking any action against them, then I won't do something unnecessary that will most likely get me in truble' he thought as he walks way.

Besides if Makarov doesn't take any action against them it means that he has a damn good reason to do so, he has a headache even when a chair gets destroyed.

Seeing Kroenen doesn't act like he cared about what happened to the guild Natsu criticizes him.

What does he do in face of all these criticism? Well, he just ignores them.

He doesn't need to explain himself since he doesn't care what they think about him anyway and it's not like he would ever willing interact with those walking desaters.

Seeing that he are being ignored, Natsu got angrier in his shouting.

Natsu finally can't takes it anymore and attacks Kroenen.

Kroenen evades then knocks him out with a blow to the back of his head.

With that he continues his way out of the guild.

The next day while on his way to the guild, he hears people around whispering, there seems to be a rumor that last night 3 Fairy Tail members got attacked.

Since that has nothing to do with him, he just ignores it, besides how reliable can a rumor be?

It spreads from mouth to mouth and from person to person.

The story changes as it passes from one had to the other meaning that there could be hundreads of different versions of the same rumor, some might even be completely opposite of what happened.

When he arrives at guild, he got informed that the rumor was apparently true and Makarov has Just decleared war on the Phantom Lords.

They are planing to attack a branch base of theirs, he had been asked to join in on the attack.

Kroenen thought for a moment before he accepts the invitation, of course Kroenen didn't do this avenged people he hardly knew about.

He only accepted to this because so that he could raid their guild, after all he is still short on money and this is too good of chance to pass up.

The Phantom Lord being almost as large as Fairy Tail should be quite rich, of course he didn't tell anyone about his plan as he feels that they would reacts negatively to the act stealing, even from the likes of them.

Later they assaulted the Phantom Lord's base.

Kroenen naturally stayed at the back and used chaos from the battle to slowly slips way.

He then sneaks around the base stealing a few valuable objects, while raiding the Phantom Lord's vault would have gotten him much more money but then it would also be very noticeable and would most likely be traced back to him.

And when they do trace it back to him their entire guild would be after him.

Also he doesn't know where is it located and even if he does knows it would be heavily guarded and filled with deadly magical traps.

He was sneaking around stealing a few unnoticeable but valuable objects.

Then he hearing battle dies down he mades his escape.

Once back at the guild, Erza slaps him the moment she sees him, though the slap didn't that much as he is wearing a gas mask.

Erza the proceeds asked him where was he while they were in battle.

Kroenen didn't answer.

Telling her that 'while they were busy fighting he on the other hand was busy getting rich' would have probubly made her much more angrier.

She then asked him again and Kroenen still remained silent.

She takes this as an admittance of his cowardice, she thinks that he retreated as soon as beginning of the battle.

This wouldn't have been a problem if he was weak, but he isn't. Erza knows that Kroenen is strong enought to take her heads on.

She then punches him and goes on about blaming him for all the bad things that has happened.

She goes on saying that this is all his fault one form or another.

If he had only brought back Natsu from that S rank quest then she wouldn't have go and find them while leaving the guild undefended or if only he was there in battle then Makarov wouldn't have been injured or that his guild mates wouldn't have been injured that much.

Kroenen didn't dodge her attacks as it's better taking punches rather than swords while he is confident that he could beat her but not without great difficulty and injury, much more than her fist could ever do as those magical armors and weapons of hers will be very trublesome to deal with.

She punched him untill Natsu steps in and stops her.

Saying that this wasn't Kroenen's fault, it's Phantoms fault.

Erza seeing Natsu stepping is becomes wide eyed as she realized something.

Kroenen see this is the best chance, he leaves her to cool down.

He went back home to stuff away his loot and later when this whole thing blows over, he'll sell them.

After he finished putting his stuff away he suddenly felt an earthquake.

No not an earthquake, the tremors are to distinct and has a pattern to them.

Tremble...stop...tremble...stop...tremble...stop

'These are' he thought as he searches for the right words and moment later he found it 'foot steps made by something big. Very big'

He goes out side to see whats going on and to his surprice, he finds a the Phantom Lord head quarters with mechanical legs walking to wards Fairy Tail.

It then stopped not far from the Fair Tail guild hall, moments later Kroenen could see a gun barrel beginning to stick out from it.

Kroenen of course know what that means, it wants to destroy the Fairy Tail guild hall completely.

Then it starts charging up energy, preparing to fire.

Then he saw a silhouette with a red hair running up to the front trying to do something.

The cannon seemed fully charged as moments later it fired.

A dark colored energy beam shoots out from the cannon and heads straight for the guild hall.

The silhouette did something as a green magic circle appeared to block the dark energy beam.

The shot was blocked but it seemed to have taken a toll on the silhouette who blocked it as he sees the silhouette bounced back from the shock of the blast and nows lays fallen.

Someone it's to far to tell who rushes over to the fallen silhouette.

Then he hears a voice rings out demanding them to surrender Lucy.

Know Fairy Tail they would refused and they indeed as even from far way he hears them refusing.

He hears the voice again this time it seemed more enraged as he now gives them 15 minutes to comply before he fires again.

Then he sees hundreds of black dots flying out of the castle heading towards the guild hall.

'well might as well help them' He thought.

While he doesn't care much about most guild members, he does care about the guild as without it he'll have join another guild which would be very troublesome.

As Fairy Tail being the guild that has the most freedom he knows of, other guilds do not has as much freedom or as lenient when it comes to property damage. Look at Natsu for example, any other guild would have kicked him out long a go for all the destruction he is always causing.

The only other guilds out there that has as much freedoml are the dark guilds. In fact much more freedom as you'll be able to practice forbidden magic but one thing they don't tolerate, that is failure.

Kroenen might not have a problem but being one but being hunted down by the magic council would be very troublesome expecialy with the vast resourse the council posses, best not trifle with them is unless absolutely necessary.

So he heads to the guild hall to reinforce them.

He eventually arrives and helps them fight off the...flying reapers?

Anyway he got informed that don't let the shade as they calls them touch him as they will weaken his life force.

If he were in his old undead cyborg body then he wouldn't have to fear such things like that as the dead don't have life force.

So he'll just have to fight them with range.

Knowing this he sighs as even though he dislike using gun but it seems he will have to use them. Well he did learn it just in case something like this happens.

He then summons his broomhandle pistol and starts shooting away.

Even though he dislike using guns, that doesn't mean that he has bad accuracy as his shots are well aimed.

Kroenen stood there not moving a single feet, unafraid of the shades as they gets gun down before they even reaches him.

'one shot one kill' he thought to himself as every single shot he fires kills a shade.

Seeing Kroenen's excellent marksmanship Bisca complements him as she didn't thought that he good at shoting since they only seen him use blades.

Alzack on the other hand seems a little distracted hearing Bisca complementing another man.

Like alway Kroenen ignores her compliments and focused more on shooting.

Then the giant enemy cannon or Jupiter cannon as everyone calls it explodes.

Seeing the cannon explodes everyone's morale raises, with renewed vigor they attacked the enemy fiercely while the enemy shades retreats to regroup.

'this isn't over yet' Kroenen thought.

He was right and as soon as he finished that though the enemy head quaters starts to transforms.

It transformes in to a giant robot, with that the giant robot attacks them along with the shades.

But the robot didn't do that, instead it just stood there and begins to draw a magic large circle with it giant arm.

'this is bad' Kroenen thought as he could feel that magic circle is very dangerus.

Seeing this Mira comes out disgused as Lucy offering to surrender.

'really now? Do you think they're children?' thought Kroenen mockingly, while her appearance is the same as Lucy's but her clothes is still the same.

'well I guessed I now know where Natsu gets it from' he thought as he face palmed remembering the time when Natsu comes barging in Erza's trial and disguised (very fakely) as her.

And big surprise! the enemy didn't fall for it.

Instead the enemy teleported Mira in to the gaints hand, holding her.

Kroenen of course just ignores it and continues fighting.

'well this is getting us nowhere' he thought as there is no end to them so he heads in to the robot to destroy it.

Once inside he heads wonders around planting explosives as he explore more of the place.

The explosives he use is of course hand made by him using science from earth.

Why not just use explosive lacrima or magic? Simple since, it has no magical components, It has no magical signaturesmeaning that it's undetectable by magic also it can't be dispelled as it has no magic to dispell.

As he continues to wonders the place he sees Natsu fighting a guy with a blindfold.

As he is distracted by fighting Natsu, Kroenen took this chance to use his gun and snips him and it worked

As now the guy lays on the floor unconscious, Natsu was dumbfundeded for a moment as the guy he was fighting suddenly fall to the ground.

But then he smell something, or more like someone he then yells out to Kroenen and complaines about stealing his fight.

Kroenen paid him no mind as he has better things to do, like destroying the robot, but as he was about to leave Erza suddenly appears seemingly missing out on the action just now.

She seems pretty heavily injured.

Erza upon seeing him apologizes to him, she apologizes for hitting him earlier saying that she wasn't thinking stright and was only looking for someone to blame at that time.

She bows hoping for him to forgive her.

Seeing this Kroenen just pats her on the shoulder and extends out a hand.

She looks up at the moment she felt her shoulder being touched, she looks at him extending out his hand before she realized what he meant.

She grabs hold of it and then shakes it.

As she was shaking his hand an announcement rings out declaring that he now has Lucy and his intent to wipe them out.

Then her body gives out as she fall in on him, it seems that she was pushing herself and only manages to walk by sheer will power.

Kroenen telks Natsu get Lucy while he brings Erza to safety.

Natsu then heads out while he curries Erza back, on his way back he meets Gray, Mir and Elfman.

They were quite surprised to see him and Erza here.

While they were having their little chat he suddenly feels something.

He turns to look at his guild mates and saw that they too sensed it.

Then a man appears with a dark purple energy surrounding him.

The man compliments them for destroying the jupiter cannon, defeating the element 4 and bringing the giant robot to it's knees.

Erza then reveals his identity, he is the Phantom Lord's guild master, Jose Porla.

When they hears it they became shocked and scared at the same time.

Gray and Elfman attacks him but they were easily defeated by him and sent back flying.

Kroenen took this chance to grabs Erza and Mira to escapes.

The enemy guild master then swips his hand over and soon explosion occurs at the direction of his swips.

Fortunately Kroenen grabed Mira and Erza out of there as the explosion heppened at where were moments ago.

He drops then as he summons wrist blades and heads off to face him.

He leaps off and tries to strike him but he evades him.

Seeing that the enemy is quit skilled in hand to hand combat he leaps back to strategies.

Erza tries to get up and help him but he waves his hand to stops her, he woundn't want someone who could barely stand to get in his way.

The enemy guild master seem to became interested in him as up to now because he hasn't displayed any extraordinary talent (at least publicly) he only thought of Kroenen as an ordinary guild member.

He became interested in see how strong he is.

Kroenen did pay any attention to his babbling as he attacks him again.

The battle draws to a stalemate as Kroenen attacks, Jose dodges and if Jose attacks, Kroenen dodges.

It became a battle of to see who slips up first.

While Erza just seats there and watches Kroenen display his skills, she watched as he body bends at unatural angle to dodge attacks and counter using his inhuman fighting style.

After awhile he compliments him sgain saying that he is the first Wizard to last this long against him and like always Kroenen ignores him.

There is no need for dialogue, as there is nothing he can say that will change anything, at the end of the day he is still the enemy.

He blabers on about one thing or another while Kroenen continues to ignores him as he attacks, but then suddenly a bright light shines from above interrupting the fight.

Makarov cames flying down seemingly looks pissed at Jose.

'it seemed that he want to fight him personally' he thought seeing the look on Makarov's face so Kroenen steps down and lets Makarov fights Jose.

It seems that they are going to finally settle this down by fighting it using their vast magical powers.

The ground seemed to shake from the magical power they are releasing, Kroenen of course could not take them on right now with out using any of his weapon of last resort.

Kroenen was never the Brute force type, he was more of a planer and only attack the enemy when he has the most advantage.

He watched as Jose's eye turns black and Makarov's index finger emits a bright golden light.

Seeing that two super heavy weight are about to duke it out he took this chance to tells the rest to leave.

Then wanted to refused but Makarov agrees with him so they had no choice but to fallow.

They left as the place falls apart from the battle between wizard saints.

When they finally got back to the guild they were blinded by a bright golden light comming from the half destroyed robot.

'seems like this is the legenary fairy law' thought Kroenen recalling a few rumors about the thing as he was blinded by it even through the protective lens of his gas mask.

After that celebrated their victory.

Soon as Makarov joins them in their celebration.

'well then looks like all the explosives I've planted is wasted...or is it?' Kroenen summons a detonator in his hand.

The people around noticed it and became interested in what he has in his hand.

He pressed the detonator.

Boooom.

Then all the explosives planted in through out giant robot detonated at the same time, the explotion destroyed it into a million pieces and scatters them all around.

Meanwhile Natsu who as hasn't gotten off the thing gets sent flying by the explosive force.

The whole guild of course saw Natsu flies away screaming, they turned their heads back to the caused of it but found nothing as he has long escaped by then.


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing much happened after that, the rune knights came and questioned them for about a week, Kroenen thought nothing much about it on as compared to the SS interrogation techniques back home, they are a bunch of amateurs produced by a gentle world.

It seems that Erza got wind about his looting the Phantom Lord's castle.

Well considering that a very eye catching man, goes on about selling stuff that has Phantom Lord's marks on them.

Yeah, it's no big suprise that Erza found out about it as she suddenly confronts him about it.

Erza then proceeded take a huge chunk of the money he made saying that it would be spent wisely for the new guild house and that she appreciated his contributions to the guild.

Of course everyone in fairy tail thanked him but he could careless about their opinion!

'I'm starting to understand why everyone treats you like a demon' He thought as Erza kept wasting his time and making him work for free!

First it's tricking him in to that Eisenwald mess, then she refuses to let villager from Galuna island reward him and now she robs him in broad daylight.

He is starting to hate Erza, in the past he is fine with her and would even help in her training and she repays him by trickery, treachery and now robbery.

Now he is starting to prefer Mirajane, now if only she could go regain her powers and go back to her old self, that would have be just perfect.

As he was thinking about that he hears Erza and Laxus arguing, Laxus like always being an arrogant braggart pissed Erza off which doesn't take much.

He goes on about the guild being full of 'weaklings', how Jet and Droy being Phantoms personal punching bags and how it's all Lucy's fault.

Then Mirajane steps in saying something about no being accountable for what happened and she goes on about how she begged Laxus to help but he refuses which some how means that he should be also accountable for the damages caused by the Phantom guild.

Laxus replied that has nothing to do with him.

'Well everyone should have a right to choose not to get dragged in other peoples messes' though Kroenen as recently he finds himself getting more and more dragged in to other people's problems.

If he had a choice to not get dragged in their mess then he would most definitely choose not to, no matter who begged him or how they begged him. So he'll have to agree with the mean guy here.

Laxus continues on saying if he had been at the fight then the guild wouldn't have been reduced to rubbles.

'Well can't disagree with that' thought Kroenen, if Laxus were actually there then there is a hight chance that the guild hall wouldn't have been destroyed.

Natsu apparently also heard the mean things he had said and now finally can't takes it anymore, he tries to attack Laxu which he fails as he couldn't to even touch him.

Laxus then goes on about he can't wait to kick Natsu and other weakling out.

'Well most guild would have kicked Natsu out with in the first day' Kroenen could help but agree, while he doesn't know who these 'weakling' he is referring to but it most definitely not him.

As Laxus rarely bad mouth him, for some reason he is strangely cool with Kroenen.

Maybe it has something to do him not being noisy and cheerful like most of those 'weaklings' or maybe is because he thinks before he acts which unlike those emotional 'weaklings' which seems to always cause trouble.

Well since he isn't going to be kicked out and he has no problems surviving under Laxus's rule in case he inherits the guild he should just ignores this argument that is unrelated to him.

Then Laxus disappears in a flash of lightning.

Then as he was about continue tinkering with his inventions when he over hears Erza claiming Natsu, Gray, Luacy and Kroenen to be in her team.

'wait...what!? Since when was I in her team?' He questioned as he wants nothing to do with that money stealing demon.

'Well I'll just pretend to have not heard it and continue what I'm doing' he thought as he continues to tinkers with them.

But then he suddenly finds himself getting forced in to her team as Erza blackmails him by threatnig to tell the council that he lied at the interrogation which is a serious offense much more than what the walking disasters usually do.

They had an excused that it's part of the job for the disasters they make while him on the other hand has none.

'why is she so insistent on me joining her team?' he thought.

With no choice on the matter he agrees.

On the bright side since Erza is in the team it means that there is a chance that they could take on an S rank job which pays a lot, but the problem is Lucy.

Since she is weak, it means that the chances of Erza picking an S rank quest is also weak.

After a mission.

'yep, like I guessed it' they destroyed half the town while hunting down some cultist.

By they he means Natsu, Gray and Erza.

He tries to remember what happened on that disaster of a mission, he told them that he would hunt down the cultist alone and they could just sit back and wait.

But Noooo, Natsu decided to do his own thing and burn every thing in his parth, Gray on the other hand fallowed Natsu's example and forzed everything the Natsu missied while Erza...well most of the damage is her fault.

Fortunately Lucy is useless meaning that she couldn't cause any trouble, well...real trouble.

After that their reward gets deducted by damage they (Natsu, Gray and Erza mainly) caused which leaves him with nothing more than chump changes.

'Great now the demon even cuts off my livelihood' he thought.

Then Lucy comes running along with a new job that she thinks that they could do.

The job sounds simple all they had to do is to draw a crowd in to some run down theater but is it really that simple? Or more simply will the disaters make it diffecult.

As he was thinking about it they arrives at their destination.

The manager then told them that they are having a little problem right now.

He then explaines that all his actors walked out on him, he then said that the show is cancelled.

'Whats that go to do with us? Our job is only to attract the crowd, what you do with them is your problem. But since no longer need us to do that I'll asumed it as a job compete so pay up ' he wanted to say that after all he didn't came here only go empty handed.

But unfortunately for him, his teamates has other ideas as they just loves making other peoples problems their own.

As Erza the demon steps up and offers for them to performed in his play instead.

'sigh I called it' he thought as he really hates getting involve in their mess which this will most likely lead to.

And every agrees to it.

'Well might as well gives it a try' he thought.

A week later.

'The show is going to be a disaster' Kroenen thought as he sees the full house, he is even seeing a few guild masters on the VIP seats.

'this is going to very be embarrassing' he thought.

The show begins with Erza prodending to a be a prince from a distant land.

She looks nice, however being watched by this many people she starts freezing up, with shacky legs she stuttered as she said the lines.

Basically it's a story about a prince that came to save the princess.

And right now she is suppose to be introducing herself as the prince, right now she is like the early versions of his clockwork droid.

Rigid moments shacky limbs.

Then she said a line from a completely different scene.

'well if you can't handle it then you shouldn't have proposed it' he thought seeing her the on who proposed it embarrassing herself made him feel quite good.

She summons ten swords and sent them flying at random direction.

Lucy then said they'll just have to improvise with the show.

'improvise huh' he thought before comming up with something witch will be less emberrassing. The then whispered something to Natsu and Gray to which they replied "sure you got it"

Then Lucy appears on stag all tied up and goes on introducing herself as the princess that is being held by fiendish guy Yad yad yad.

That fiendish is supposed to be Kroenen but of course he lets his clockwork droid do it in his stead as he has bigger plans to make this all work.

Then Gray shows up also pretending to be a prince and right about now Natsu in a dragon costume flys in breathes fire everywhere.

Then chaos as Gray and Natsu naturally fights each other first then Erza also jumps in and joins the frey wanting to punish Natsu and Gray.

Meanwhile the clockwork driod is left alone.

Kroenen of course expected some thing like this will happened and he had prepared a little something in case to make it a little less emberrassing.

He summons a box with button on it, he pressed the button.

Moments later a sleeping gas in Natsu's costume was releasd making the biggist random element sleep.

With Natsu alseep Erza and Gray pretended to have won over the dragon but then Natsu snorse making the audience laugh.

They then turned their attention to the clockwork droid.

'All this just for a few chump change it is dark times indeed' he thought as he puts on his costume.

At this time Kroenen makes his appearance.

The audience meanswhile all had the same question "who is that guy"

"who are you?" Gray and Erza asked out loud for real as the numbers don't match.

Lucy while didn't voiced it out but also had the same question.

Lucy is hagging from a rope, Kroenen (clockwork droid) was next to Lucy, Natsu is asleep, Gray and Erza is next to each other, so who is this guy that came in with a helmet and wears a cloak.

Kroenen being a professional stage actor since a young age of course didn't stutter or became rigid, instead he acted like professional.

"I am of course the real princess" the guy in helmet said with a gentel voice that seemed to have came from an angel which dumfounded everyone.

Everyone had a same reaction "what!?"

The guy takes off his his helmet that revealed a very beautiful angelic face, with skin so white it seemed to glow (this is of course due to the lack of exposure to the sun which caused Kroenen's skin to turned very white), golden blonde hair which have the luster of gold and with blue eyes that seemed like it's made from gemstone.

Kroenen the removes and throws away the cloak revealing a fancy white dress.

It made Kroenen looked like a real princess.

The audience were all like.

"whoa! Who is she?"

"what a pretty girl"

"thats the prettiest girl I've ever seen"

"hey, I've got the cloak she throw"

"give me that"

"no way, it's mine now"

Kroenen steps up and the clockwork droid falls to one knee, Mroenen then winks at them.

It made Gray blush while it made Lucy think 'Kroenen (clockwork droid) seems to be playing along with "her"'

"my princes wellcome to my domain, please but don't be fooled by that treacherous servant girl's lies" Kroene pleaded

That made Lucy screamed "what!?" as this wasn't part of the script.

Gray and Erza didn't do anything and just stood there as they wanted to know what happens next.

"I've treated her kindly like a sister all these years but one day I've discovered her scheming a plot to over throw me and replace me as the princess of the kingdom" Kroenen made a betrayed kind of look.

"her crimes warranted execution but remembering all the years we're spent together I find myself unable to do so, instead I have her locked up in the dungeon hoping that one day she will realized her mistake and be my loving older sister again" kroenen said that tearfully making everyone's heart ached.

The came a understanding and resolute voice "But I understand now, what must be done must be done. I should have done this years ago, I should have moved pass this long ago and now beacuse I'm to weak to do what must be done the scred dragon that has been protecting this land now lays there in his eternal slumber"

Natsu snores which a few people laughed.

Kroenen then looked towords the clockwork droid and droid nodded in turn making the audience all wonder what does it.

They so Clockwork droid then cuts the ropes on Lucy, Lucy mean while doesn't know whats going on and is very confused.

She doesn't know whats she's supposed to do.

Kroenen then walks up to her then hugs her, this cought everyone by surprised as they they didn't Kroenen to just hugs the person who just lead to the dragons death.

"my sister for many years, How I've longed to hug you like this one more...just one last more time... Just let our last memory be a happy one Before" then comes the twist as Kroenen pulls out a dagger from behind Lucy.

While Lucy had no idea of what's going to happened next, it however made everyone else gasped as they soon realized what is about to happened.

"parting forever" Kroene whispered but it was still loud enough for the audience to hear it.

when Lucy heard this it made her eyes wide to the sudden coolness in 'her' voice.

Kroenen stabs and Lucy fells on top of him unconscious.

Of couse Kroenen didn't stabed for real, he just knocked her out at the last second.

"Sleep well my older sister, sleep well for our last memory is a happy one" Kroenen sorrowful voice as fake tears runs down on his angelic face.

He gently lays Lucy's unconscious body to the floor.

As Kroenen is mourns over the death Lucy's death, the clockwork droid walks up to him and pats him on the shoulder.

Kroenen looks at the droid a moment before wiping out his tears.

"thank you, for your years of hard work watching over my older sister" Kroenen said as he picked himself up.

"now let me reward you for your dedication" Kroenen said as he leans over to the droid preparing to removed it's mask and give the face behind it a kiss.

Everyone now eagerly waiting to see what the face behind the mask, not even the guild master Makarov has ever seen the face behind that mask.

At moment the certains closed.

Silence

Then people burst out and complains that they didn't get to see the person behind the mask.

Of course Kroenen already knows that such a thing would happened and already made preparations.

Kroenen hired a guy to say one simple sentence out loud, in case this happens.

As the people are complaining about it a comment rings out louder than the rest "Well aren't you glad that she didn't kiss whoever is behind that mask?"

Hearing that most guys couldn't help but agree.

"well yeah"

"hey your right"

"he probably has an ugly face anyways"

"yeah and he was very rigid the whole time"

"they probubly did it so that she woundn't have to kiss him"

While the girls still wanted to see who is behind that mask.

With that the complaints started to die down as people discussed about it and the general consensus is that, the play is good.

Kroenen quickly disappears to the back stage as soon as the play is over, he quickly unsummons his clockwork droid, changes back to his usual clothes and put on his gas mask.

After that when Lucy and Natsu finally wakes up, Natsu complains to Kroenen about the sleeping gas.

After a bit of investigating they discovered that this whole incident was orchestrated by Kroenen.

He was the one who told Natsu to put on a costume that is rigged and he told him at which time to come out, he also told Gray to dress as a prince and goes on stage like that.

This of course picked the interest of the people around, it means that he also knew who that girl was.

Everyone asked him about who the girl they just saw, he just simply replied "friend" and didn't say anything more.

Yeah, they would never have guessed that this aloof guy would be that same 'girl'.

They asked him some more questions about the 'girl' but he didn't budged and ignores them, strangely enough after that day a rumor has been going around that Kroenen has beautiful girlfriend.

The manager comes in complementing their performance and asked them to perform again but sadly since that 'girl' is missing they couldn't.

And since nobody could replace 'her' beauty and acting especially with these walking disasters they'll have to just call it a day.

Then the manager broke down cried and begged Kroenen to call that 'girl' here again.

To that he replied she has already left.

Well Kroenen is not doing that again and doubted that he could recreate it anyway with these people around.

At least the Manager made one master piece in his life some people wouldn't even have that.

Well not that he cares anymore as he only helped this time because of all VIPs here, he wouldn't want the walking disasters of Fairy Tail to bring shame to the guild in front of them.

Kroenen didn't care if they embarrassed themselves but don't embarrassed the guild in front of all these guild masters and VIPs here!

If they ruin Fairy Tail's reputation in front of all these important and influential figures, Kroenen it would most definitely be featured on every new tabloids in the country.

Meaning that people's trust in Fairy Tail to get the job done would fall especially since they were the once who proposed it in the first place.

And if that happens then people won't send job request to Fairy Tail anymore.

Without him these walking disasters would have most like made Fairy Tail the laughing stock of whole country by the end of this play.

Since he has already done his job and more, now it's time to get paid and go home.


	8. Chapter 8

Days later

They are now doing a job of hunting down bandits.

As they finished clearing out a base of the bandits, Kroenen saw Loki around the area, Natsu goes and greets him.

He was acting like normal until he saw Lucy, when he saw her he quickly ran away.

This little exchange didn't matter to Kroenen one bit as he doesn't care personal relations with in the guild and Kroenen right now is busy quietly observing one of the elemental 4 that is currently spying on them.

'please could you hide anymore less obvious' thought Kroenen as he eyed the water elemental or Juvia as they calls her.

Maybe the people around is just blind? or are they playing some sort of game? It doesn't matter which ever the case, cause Juvia has been spying on them for last few day and nobody in the team seems to have noticed her.

Kroenen didn't say anything just to see how long will it take for them to noticed her or in case of they are playing some sort game, who cracks first.

Well what ever the reason she has for spying on them it doesn't matter much as the Phantom Lords have already disbanded and they is little to be gained from spying on him as he will never display his full power to anybody, not even his teammates.

Kroenen doesn't care if she gets hold of vital information on any other members of his team as it's their fault for not seeing her that close and hiding so badly.

They really deserve to die if they didn't noticed her at all.

Later after finished clearing out the last base of the bandits Lucy suggested that they should relax for a bit.

The team agreed to that idea.

Kroenen of course has no problems with that as he had just secretly pocketed quite a lot of gems on their bandit hunt.

Later at Hoseka village resort famous for it's spas.

Kroenen notice that the town strangely looked like a Japanese town form earth but he didn't pay much thought to it as this is a parallel world after all it should have some similarities with earth.

Kroenen relaxed at the hot springs, he of course still wears his gas mask even while still bathing as he could never relax without it.

Natsu and Gray of course tried to take his gas mask off but fails.

Later Natsu starts a pillow fight, Kroenen naturally vanishes in to the shadow and stays away from their destructive 'fun'.

The next day back the guild Kroenen saw Natsu and Gray looked pretty injured.

'seems like it was the right choice to not join in on their fun' he thought.

Anyway he just continues on and tinkers with his inventions.

Later as he was about to head home, he is contacted by Erza telling him that Loki quit the guild.

Hearing that Kroenen stares at her wanting to ask 'So?'

She continues on saying that the whole guild is trying to find him and he should help find him.

After hearing that turns walks out the guild hall.

Erza seemed to had got the wrong idea as she thought that Kroenen was going out to find him but she's wrong as Kroenen only heads straight home ignoring this whole incident.

After all whats that got to do with him? So maybe got tired of having unstable income and he finally decided to settles down, whats that got to do with him or more specifically whats that got to do with everyone else?

Are they going to tell people how to live their lives now? while Kroenen doesn't know Loki's reason for quitting the guild but if Loki wants to leave then let him leave.

Nobody is forcing him to stay... Well from the looks of things everyone else seems to want him to stay.

Since this whole matter has nothing to do with him, Kroenen just heads home and tried out new ideas like trying to coat his blades with a layer of diamonds.

He spent his time trying to research a way to make diamond tipped blades, instead of the wild goose chase of trying to find Loki.

The next day.

After a series of failed experiments he decided to head for the guild and look for a job.

The problem is that he knows a way to make diamond tipped blades but it's very costly, so he tried o find alternative ways to make it.

He arrives at the guild and learned about Loki or Leo the celiestial spirt.

Apparently he indirectly killed his old contractor which stranded him in the human world.

'if indirectly killing one person would cause such reaction then how will they react when they learns of him' Kroenen thought as he has killed countless number human beings back on earth.

He tried to recount all the things he did in World War 1, the German Revolution, World War 2 and his time at Thul society.

He found that he might be the most 'evil' man on this world, even though he has no concept of 'evil' as the term is relative, he only did things that interest him and benefited him.

Not that it matters much because as long he doesn't tell any body then nobody will knows and besides he is not criminal as he is not wanted by the government or governments as he has lived through 3 changes in government and all 3 types of goverment has no problems with him and last one the Nazi loves the work he does.

Wonders what happened to the war back home.

Not it matters anymore as there are infinate number of parallel universes out there and without something anchor him there then it is almost impossible to go back to the same universe.

As he was thinking about it Loki comes up to him and hands him a ticket to some beach resort.

'why are you giving me one?' he wonders but accepts it anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

I'll just say this to those who don't like this fanfiction. If you don't like it don't read it, nobody is forcing you to read this if you don't like it.

I'll admit that I'm no world class writer and I'm not planning to be one, if you came here for world class writing then you are not going to get it.

-Story Start-

They arrived at Akane resort, Fiore's top vacation spot, it has top class hotels and amusement parks

Kroenen is now wearing only his skin tight body undersuit without his SS uniform on top also he now wears a gas mask that can function.

He is now currently underwater field testing his clockwork driod.

'it seems that the current verson is very weak underwater I've got to research an underwater version' he thought as he adds another notes down the performance of his droid.

Meanwhile Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza is having fun at the surface.

He continued to test his inventions at various underwaster stiuations and when he is finally done and heads back to the surface it's already dawn.

He then heads back to his room to write down his findings.

After that he on pounders what to do, then he hears Lucy asking Erza If she wants to go to the casino.

'casino huh?' he wonders for a moment before he puts on his SS uniform and heads there to.

As he was heading there he suddenly hears a commotion happening there.

'great those walking disasters are at it again' he thought as he avoids their mess and pretend to not know them.

he turns back and heads some place els and preferably somewhere far away form all the commotion.

'now where should I go?' he thought as he sits on a bench.

After a while he just gave up as he leans back and looked at the stars in the sky.

As he was enjoying the beautifu night sky Natsu then disturbs him by running pass where he sat shouthing about some block head.

'can't I have a moment of peace with these guys around' he thought as he sees Lucy, Gray and Juvia comes fallowing the runing Natsu.

Seeing Kroenen Gray stops in front of him and tells him what has happened.

Long story short they had been attacked, Erza has been kidnapped, Juvia is friend and now they are fallowing Natsu.

'seems that Gray has been suduced or is it the other way around' seeing Juvisa getting all mega fan girl to Gray.

'sigh getting dragged in to their mess again' he thought.

It seemed that he is destined to get dragged in to their messes as he even picked this faraway place to sit and they still managed to find him.

He thinks of all the coincidence that lead them here.

Of all the exits in the casino Natsu could choose, he picked the one that leads to Kroenen's general direation, of all paths Natsu could use he choose, he picked the path that leads to where Kroenen was and with all the places he could pass through he choose to pass right in front of this paricular bench where Kroenen was seating which lead Gray, Lucy and Juvia to find Kroenen.

'seems like the fates really wants me on this' he resigned to his fate as he agrees to help them.

Soon he suddenly found himself sitting in a boat that is lead by a sea sick Natsu to...somewhere? Soon hopefully.

Kroenen didn't doubt that they would arrived at their destination as the hands of fate would lead them there eventually, it is only a matter of time.

While the team is being gloomy about being defeated and Erza being kidnapped, Then Natsu noticed something.

Then the birds around starts to fall, dead fish floats to the surface along with a ship wreck and then they noticed a giant tower of junk.

'that must be the place' Kroenen thought.

Juvia at this time casted a spell that wraps the boat in a water bubble masking their entery.

Once they hit land they discovered that the place is filled with sentries.

At this time Kroenen pulls a disappearing act on them as he decided to find his own way, knowing these walking desasters they would most likely cause a commotion and have all they soldiers heading their way.

Kroenen would then take this oppertunity to move freely in the tower, he then walked around the ares scaning for any weak point to exploit.

It was at this time when the change in shifts that he sees his oppertunity.

He suddenly appeard behinde a guard that has just ended his shift, he quickly grabbed the guard's mouth to prevent him from alerting anybody.

He used his other to wraped around the guard's neck, he then twisted it.

With a crack the guard falls limp.

Kroenen then takes his uniform and hid the body.

That was of course not his first kill and it surely won't be his last, he have to be careful though to make sure nobody is around and that he properly disposes of the body.

He puts on the guards uniform and pretended to be the guy that has just his shift ends, once he is in the compund he goes to find an area onbody is around.

That is where he entered the ventilation shafts.

Then he hears the alarm when off and the guards came rushing pass the corridor he was just in.

He heard the guards saying something about intruders.

'Intruders with an S meaning it's not me they detected' Kroenen thought as he had thought that he might be getting rusty.

The security is very lax compared to things back on earth.

'well it didn't take them long to get themselves in to trouble' he thought, thanking them for making his job easier.

He stealthily moved around the compound, exploring the area and memorizing the lay out.

Then he hears a broad cast made by Jellal, the guy told him that he wants use Erza as a sacrifice to revive Zeref and he also told them they might be on a timer as the council is currently deciding whether to use Etherion or not.

The 3 mercenary he haired is just the icing on the cake.

'so that means he has Erza at the top of the tower but why is he telling everyone?' Kroenen wondered, by telling them it would only increase the chance of his plan to fail.

'it could be a trap and the thing about Etherion could also be a lie too' Kroenen thought

Etherion being one of the reason why Kroenen fears the council, it is said to have enough destructive capabilities to destroy a kingdom.

'why would he tell everyone to head to the top while he would send only 3 people to block them?' he wondered the he realized something.

He wants everyone to head up the tower but not to get there too quickly, he must be is waiting for something' Kroenen wondered what could Jellal be waiting for.

'Etherion, that wasn't a lie! But how does he knows what's happening right now in the council?' Kroenen then realize something.

Jellal and Siegrain is said to be twins and look like each other but if they were they were infact one and the same, thats why Jellal has information only available to the council or he has a council member act as his spy.

But then why is Jellal so sure that the council would use Etherion?

He could have an agreement with not just one but few of the council members!

'looks like the council is far more corrupt than I thought' Kroenen thought.

But then why does he want everyone on top of the tower on the right time?

What makes them so special anyway?

Lucy is from a rich family and could be ransomed for a small fortune, possible but unlikely.

Gray an ice wizard nothing special so it's not him.

Juvia a water mage and has body made of water, special but not special enough to be used in the revival of Zeref.

Which leaves Natsu and him.

Natsu is said to have been raised by a dragon and practices an ancient form of magic called dragon slayer magic, there is alot peculiarities about him which makes him the most likely candidate.

Or Kroenen a traveler from another world and practice a magic from another world, almost as much perculiarities as Natsu which is equaly likely candidate.

So ether Natsu or him holds the key to revival of Zeref.

Unknown to Kroenen Erza broke out earlier and Jellal only told them all this to lure her there.

Even so the amount of people here is not enough to revive a dark wizard that can make minions of powerful monsters like the lullaby.

That probubly where the Etherion comes in, with so much magical power it should be enough to revive Zeref.

'this all make sense now' Kroene thought.

Now he is in a bit of a problem as if he wants to save Erza he'll have to face one of the top ten wizard saints which he is not to keen on as he his chance of survival against that is very slim.

He can't run away as without Juvia camouflaging his exit, his boat would have been sunken the moment he sets off.

Swim away? Possible but he has no idea where this island is right now and even if he manages to find land he is still dead because now Zeref has been revived and will kill him for trying to stop his revival.

'Is it my fate to die here?' Kroenen wondered before realizing he is protected by fate as he thinks it is his destiny to stop him from reviving Zeref.

'this must be it, the fates wants me to stop Zeref's revival' he thought as he heads to the top.

as he was heading there he sees...Erza!? Fighting a another woman with pink hair in a japanese style clothes.

And there is also a blonde hair boy on the side.

'what is she doing here? Maybe she escaped? It doesn't matter because as long as doesn't go to the top floor then Zeref and he won't have to face one of the Wizard saints.

He sees the super fast cuts Erza's opponent makes and he is impressed by it.

He observes for a while before he finally sees purgatory armor falls to pieces.

'looks it's time' he thought as he jumps in.

The caught everyone by surprise as Hitler's top assassin moves in and tried to strike the pink haird woman.

She blockes it but Kroenen didn't let up as he continues to swing and strike with his tonfa blades.

The woman continues to blockes his attacks, she commented that he was being rude while she is also complements him for his skills.

Kroenen didn't say anything as it wouldn't have mattered and ignored anything else she said.

She is slowly lossing ground to Kroenen endless deadly strikes, she tried to put a distance between them by jumping back.

Kroenen of course wouldn't let that happened and lunges towards her.

He continued to rain down strike after strike, then suddenly it seems that his tonfa finally couldn't haddles the stress as crackes strats to formed on it's surface.

On the other hand the pink haird woman's blade also seemed stressed out as cracks also formed on it's surface.

Eventually both Kroenen's of tonfas and that woman's sword broked and falls to pieces.

but even with out the use of his blades, Kroenen is still more than dangerous enough to deal with is opponent.

He quickly grabbed that woman's arm and dislocates her shoulder, the woman falls to the floor in pain.

Kroenen then grabbed her other arm and did the same just to make sure that she wasn't a threat.

Kroenen wanted to kill her, to make sure that she is permanetly not a threat but with Erza around he couldn't do it.

Then he turns back to see the stunned faces of Erza and the blonde guy.

There was silence.

Erza was the first to break the silence as she asked "why?"

Not understanding Kroenen just stares at her.

She then asked why did he have to go that far even though he has already beat her.

He replied to her that he had to make sure that shouldn't just pick up a sword and fights them again.

The pink woman then blabbered something about honor, justice and they have only 15 minutes left.

He then told them that he only dislocated her shoulder and shouldn't have any permanent damage once relocated, then he told Erza to get out off here with him.

She refuse and blabers about facing Jellal and stopping him.

To that Kroenen replied that if she run away from here then Jellal wouldn't have sacrifice anymore meaning that Zeref woundn't be revive.

But she still insisted on facing Jellal personally.

'I know that look, thats her stubbern look' Kroenen thought remembering all the times she has that look on her face.

She would do what ever it is no matter the cost, even if she dies trying.

'sigh looks I'll just go with her then and prevent her from getting sacrificed' Kroenen gives in.

Shen told him Kroenen to get everyone and leave, Kroene wanted to refused as if she gets sacrificed then even if Etherion doesn't kill them Zeref will but seeing that look on her face he "replied understood"

She told the same to the blonde boy and the did as his 'sister's' demands.

'sister...how come I have never heard or seem she had a brother?' Kroenen thought but eventually gave up as it's her family's bussiness not his.

Erza then continues while Kroenen and the boy heads down while they were heading down Kroenen pulls a disappearing act on the blonde boy while he wasn't looking.

He of coures wasn't about to let Jellal revive a dark wizard that will eventually kill him so he fallows Erza to the top floor.

There he sees Erza battling with a man with blue hair.

Kroenen just stayed at the shadows and let her fight, he will only interfear when she can't handle it.

He lets her battle him untill she loses and gets trapped in a black magic ball.

As Kroenen was about to steps in Erza suddenly breaks free from her bindings and now has a sword pointed at Jellal's face.

Erza seemed to have noticed him as she told him to come out.

Hearing his cover blown he comes out, she then told Kroenen that she told him to get out of here.

He is here to make sure that she wins this fight.

She then turns back her attention to Jellal and tell him that the tower isn't complete, she says it's missing magic energy.

At this point Kroenen spoke out one word that made Jellal freezed "Etherion"

While Erza on the other hand still doesn't seem to get it so Kroenen puts it more bluntly by saying "the power source is Etherion"

When Erza hears this to she freezes as she realized the implications of Kroenen's words.

It was at this time Etherion finally shoots and hits the tower blinding everyone, Jellal took this chance to kick Erza back.

When he regained vision he sees 2 Jellal or more specifically Jellal and Seigrain.

They complimented Kroenen for figuring it out but told him that he figured it out too late as the tower is now a giant lacrima and all that is left is the secrifice.

Jellal and Siegrain finally merges in to one.

Seeing jellal and Siegrain is actually one and the same stunned her.

They then complimented Kroenen again as he had managed to surprise him by beating Ikaruga as he didn't think much of him before.

Kroenen ficks his wrist and his wrist blades pops up.

He lunges for Jellal but it seems that his opponent doesn't want to fight in close quarters as just Jellal jumps back and attacks him with magic from a distance.

'he is at least intelligent enough to not fight me close quarters' Kroenen thought as tries for another lunge attack but fails as Jellal just jumps back and attacks him with magic.

Kroenen dodges the magic attacks with incredible skill,speed and his monstrous flexibility.

He is able to bend his body at inhuman angles to dodge incoming attacks, Erza at this point joins the frey.

Seeing as Erza is fighting Jellal at closes quarters and doesn't want to get in to each others ways, he switches weapons to his broomhandle pistol.

While Erza tries to attackswith melee, Kroenen attacks from rang.

They performed a perfect tag team.

Then Natsu comes along with some guy with an eye patch.

Seeing this chance Jellal sends a powerful attack to Natsu and eye patch guys way, seeing the inoming attack the eye patch guy pushes Natsu away and takes the full force of the attack head on.

He took the attack and emerged in one piece but falls soon after.

Seeing the eye patch guy falls Erza screamed 'simon' and rushes to his sides.

They had their little chat and eventually Simon died which caused Era to cry.

Seeing Jellal killed Simon and made Erza cry Natsu got really pissed as flames eruptes from him.

Natsu attacked Jellal with incredible speed and power while lacking in the skill and flexibility department, completely opposite to Kroenen.

Kroenen tried to get a lock on Jellal with his gun but Natsu kept getting in his way.

When Natsu ran out fuel he just chomps down on the lacrima around which got him really powerful flames.

And with that Natsu beat Jellal.

Now it's time for them to escape before this place explodes.

'well I didn't use an untested invention but it seems that I have no choice' he thought as he took out his hand made hang glider.

The design is based on Jan Lavezzari's triangular hang glider.

He told Erza and Natsu to hang on to him before he leaps off the edge of the tower.

Then they flew.

They flew for fine a while before a sudden flash then a huge shock wave hits them from behind sending them tumbling to the sea below.

Fortunately they survived, when they regained consiousness they found Lucy and the rest and also a few new faces running over to them.


	10. Chapter 10

I'll just say this to Hate, I claim no special previlage in using Kroenen if anyone wants to use him then they are free to do so.

If you want to read a better writing than this then go find someone to do it for you or better yet do it yourself.

-Story Start-

After that a few days later those strange guys were apparently Erza's friends before she joins the guild.

It seemed that a lot of this has got to do with Erza's past, she and those strange people were slaves that were forced to build that tower, she started a rebbilion and succeeded but Jellal got evil and continued to build the tower while he banishes Erza to the outside world.

Years later Jellal suceeded in infiltrating the magic council.

'if only I had known it was that easy to infitrate it than I would have done it years ago' thought Kroenen thinking that if some slave boy who has no contact with the outside world could do then he should also can do it.

It's like a frog in a well suddenly became king of the world.

But unfortunately getting associated with the walking disaters would make his chance of joining the hit near rock bottom.

And the rest he knows.

Erza's friends left soon after but not before giving them a fireworks display for their departure.

Soon after they returned to back to the guild, when they arrive they discovered that is has been finished.

Besides the change in design in architecture there is also a few new additions like a cafe, a...gift shop? A game room And a swimming pool!?

At this time Makarov comes in and introduces Fairy Tail's new's member Juvia, she seems to have changed her clothes and hair style.

Of course Kroenen already knows that, at this point he doesn't care much about her as she has been suduced by Gray's Ice wizard charm and his manly body.

Then the guild master also said that another new member will be joining them.

And that is Gajeel, the metal dragon slayer.

Hearing that everyone got tensed as he was the one that is responsible for starting the Phantom-Fairy war which injured a lot of people and destroyed the old guild house.

They voiced their disapproval and stares at Gajeel hatefully.

Then Makarov steps in and saying yesturday's enemy could be todays friend.

Kroenen did have much problem with him joinning as he wouldn't be dealing with him anyways besides back when he was still on earth, people with more suspicious back gounds could join the SS, like Kroenen for example.

Kroenen thought this is not a bad move on Makarov's part as now Fairy Tail got 2 more powerful wizard meaning more prestige and job opertiunities, also this prevents any other guild from acquiring them.

While they might be rebilious and might harbor teachury but they could be pacified by all these nonsense that filled this guild with time.

The guild master made his decision the rest of the guild could do nothing but accept it, though that doesn't they'll have to like it.

While everyone goes of to do their own thing, Kroenen like always goes to a thinker with inventions.

'from my experiments I've learned that I'll have to develop an under water model' He thought as he seats there thinking of improvements to his machines.

Then like always Natsu startes another bar fight damaging the newly built guild house.

Lucy not wanting to get involve hides behind the counter mesnwhile Makarov cries as his newly built guild hall is being destroyed right before his eyes.

Like always Kroenen just moves to a safe place to continue his work all the while ignoring the mega bar fight happening in the guild.

The next day Magnolia's harvest festival.

Kroenen wasn't interested in the festival as it has nothing much that picked his interest, the only thing that got his interest is that people from all around would go here on this day to see Fairy Tail parade.

Kroenen almost never participated in these festive days as he finds it boring, for some strange reason people will feel extra cheerful on this day because people in the past picked a random day for reasons unknown to waste time and money.

'this is called herd mentality and indoctrination' thought Kroenen as people have been thaught to be happy on this day for generations and people around is happy making them happy.

Sure it might be called harvest festival but didn't people around the world came here just to give thanks to the bountiful harvest that some town had? No they didn't came here for that they came to see the Fairy Tail's parade, they feel happy because the locals are happy.

And Magnolia is currently a large town that doesn't rely on farming any more, whether it's a bountiful harvest or no harvest at all doesn't really effect the lives of people who lived here.

The festival is simply a tridition passed down from early days of Magnolia when it was still a farming village.

In the past having a good harvest might mean difference of starving death or not so it make sense for people to celebrate it but right now having a bountiful harvest and having no harvest makes little difference to no difference at all.

So why are they happy? It's because they are told to be happy on this day from a young age.

There is of course people who doesn't feel the same way on this day and they are isolated and discrminated for being a 'kill joy'.

Anyway the only reason Kroene participated in this festival is to trade with traveller from a far, they bring with them exotic goods that might interest Kroenen.

Kroenen right now is in no shortage of money thanks to pocketing stolen goods from criminals he caught on jobs, though that will change soon as he does his expensive money draining researchs.

Anyway as he is wondering around the market place he suddenly sees his guild mates running around town, one of them stops and told him what happened.

It seems that Laxus and his thunder legion organized a game to find them within 3 hourse or the pretty ladies of Fairy Tail that Ever green turned to stone will turn to dust.

Kroenen of course doesn't want anything to do with any of this.

As he was trying to escape this mess he hits a barrier, some nobody in the guild also gets trapped in too.

Letters apears saying that the only way they could get out is for one to lose.

Meanwhile back at the Guild Makarov, Happy and Natsu are hoping for Kroenen to beat them all as Gray has just been beated.

And you know what know what Kroenen did next?

He raised his hands and surrenders to...that guy, a nobody!

With that Kroenen continued on and passed through the barrier as if nothing had happened leaving behind a dumb founded nobody as the nobody thought he was toasted the moment he was trapped in the same place as Kroenen.

Of course he surrendered, he doesn't want to get involve in this mess anyway by surrendering immedeatly that means he gets disqualified from futhur participating in the game that he has no interest take part in.

Also in case that the nobody is actually a super powerful wizard that has just been hidding his power, Kroenen just avoided getting really hurt.

Either case surrendering is the best option.

Back at the guild everyone is also dumbfounded as even Laxus is also dumbfounded, Laxus didn't think that Kroenen would just surrender without a fight.

Laxus quickly recovers as he now laughs at Makarov for placing his faith on such a guy.

Natsu on the other hand just shouts at Kroenen for just surrendering like that.

Anyway with Kroenen not involve with this mess anymore he thought it would be fine to continue what he was doing before getting dragged in to this mess.

As he was wondering around he suddenly gets attacked.

Kroenen evaded at the attack and looked at who attacked him.

He saw Bickslow and his puppets.

Kroenen raised his hands again surrendering but it the other party doesn't seems to care.

Kroenen doesn't want to fight him so he summons a few somke bomb and mixed with in them is a few tear gas.

He throws them all over the place masking his escape while also causing Bickslow to runs away from smoky area with red eyes.

He retreated to a small corner of town to think of a plan and after a few moments deliberation he finally has one.

He summons his clockwork droid dressed as him, he ordered the droid to act like him and to wonder around the town.

Of course he can't have 2 Kroenens running around especially with his eye catching gas mask so he had no choice but to take them off and pretend as a normal girl.

Of course no body would believe him if he say that he is a man, not with that angelic face that could put most woman to shame.

So he dresses as a woman wearing an elegant white dress while he not some pervert who enjoys cross dressing but if the situation calls for it he'll do what it takes.

The droid heads one direction while Kroenen now dressed as a noble girl heads the other, Kroenen heads to a cafe to drink tea like any rich noble girl and waits there until this whole mess blows over.

Meanwhile at the clockwork droid's side.

As the droid was randomly walking around it meets Erza, she has just broken free from Ever Green's spell and is now on her way to fight Laxus.

As she was turning a corner she sees Kroenen (droid), when she sees him she had a sudden urge to punch him.

He is a disgrace and had surrendered without even a fight but then she puts down her fist as she realized something.

She had assumed Kroenen didn't want to hurt his fellow guild members and choose to surrender instead of fighting them.

Going by that line of thinking it moved her as who would have expected that the usual cool distant Kroenen would have a such weak spot.

She would have assumed that he would have no problem beat that guy as she has seen him defeated stronger opponents but he didn't, why?

Erza could only think of one thing he cared about his fellow guild mates deep down and couldn't stand to hurt them.

'It all makes sense now' Erza thought remembering all the times she has seen him avoiding fights and knocking his opponents swiftly and painlessly.

'He might be selfish and greedy but he is only doing that to wards of everyone and protect himself' Erza though as she now assumed Kroenen has painful back story filled with betrayal making him not trust people around him.

Erza felt a little guilt as she remembered thinking badly of him all these years and mistreating him at times.

Tears seemed about to pour but then she remembers that she has more inportamt things to do.

She then asked Kroenen for help, she's going to need all the help she can get when facing Laxus.

The droid just nodded and fallowed Erza around.

Then they met Ever Green.

She attacks them, Erza summons her swords and attack while the droid pops it's wrist blades and disappears from the two girls vision.

The mechanical computer in the droid fallowed it's master's orders and tried to fight like him.

It immitated it's master by sticking to the shadows and attack only when an oppertunity presents itself.

It stealthily climbes the walls of the buildings as it observes the fight between Erza and Ever green.

It analized their fighting fatterns and started predicting their movements.

Once it has done that the droid moves in to position and waited...waited.

Until Ever Green is finally in lands where it wanted.

It suddenly jumps out from the shadow with it's wrist blades at the ready.

Ever Green was of course caught by surprice as she suddenly found herself pinned against the wall and has a pair of blades ready to chop her heat off.

Seeing this Erza warns Kroenen (droid) don't look in to her eyes, it seems to late as Ever Green told the droid to look her in the eye.

The droid turns it's head to investigated Ever Green's eyes and found nothing, as a droid it is incapable of using magic or sensing.

Eeeeeeeeh?

This surprised the two girls as they had expected Kroenen (droid) to have been turned to stone by now but nothing happened.

While it is understandable in Erza's case, it's because of her artifical eye that she could look at Ever Green in the eyes but Kroenen on the other hand... Well they hand no idea what's under that mask but seeing as he is uneffected by Ever Green's eyes, they assumed Kroenen (droid) must also has an artifical eye.

Anyway as the droid hold Ever Green in place while Erza does the talking and demands to return the girls back to normal.

Ever Green had refused to undo the spell and instead threatens them by killing everyone of the ladies that has been turned in to a statues.

The droid of course doesn't care about the girls that has been turned in to a starues, it reacted by on her refusal at coperation by the immediat termination of the subject.

It pulls back a single arm and prepares to stab her with it's wrist blade.

Seeing her impending doom Ever Green finally cracks and agrees to undo the spell.

Since the subject agreed to the demands the droid looks at it's temporary superior for instructions.

Erza then told the droid to releast her and the droid complies.

Not long after the defeat of Ever Green, Laxus finally uses the thunder palace.

Yellow floating orbs suddenly surrounds Magnolia.

While everyone in the guild is either injured or having a headach by Laxus actions Kroenen on the other hand is in a cafe drinking tea relaxing.

'I've got to do this more often' Kroenen thought as he sips on his tea.

Back to the droid.

The droid fallowed Erza until a explotion occurs in the church.

They investigated and found Laxus and Mistogan fighting, Natsu seems to a have also arrive.

Their arrival distracted Mistogan and Laxus took this opertunity to attack, the attack landed and destroyed the cover on his head revealing his face to all.

Erza and Natsu is shocked to find that Mistogan had the same face as Jellal, while the droid not knowing anything just stood there and analyzed the situation.

Seeing Jellal's face Erza starts shaking.

Laxus attacks catching Erza at her most vulnerable.

Erza falls to the ground which leaves Natsu and the droid.

Natsu took this chance to attack Laxus, they did battle for a while before got hit by a powerful strike and will be down for a while.

Erza got back up and faught Laxus using her thunder empress armor, it seems they're evenly matched.

Until Natsu finally got back up and demands to fight Laxus, Erza told Natsu and the droid to destroy the thunder palace.

The droid just stared back at her as if not understanding her order, the droid of course has no way to destroy those yellow orbs in the sky.

It has only it's wrist mounted bades as it's weapons so there is no way for it to even come close to destroying them.

Natsu then begges Erza to let him fight Laxus.

Seeing the droid and Natsu refusing her order, as the lives of the towns people are more important she'll have to give up on fighting Laxus.

She heads out to destroy the thunder palace and leaves fighting Laxus to the droid and Natsu.

Natsu attacks Laxus again while the droid disappears in to the shadow, the droid did what Kroenen would have done hide in the show analyzing the enemy and attack when opportunity presents itself.

Seeing Kroenn disappears just like Mistogan, he laughs at them saying expected had expected more from the 'Phantom Fairy' Kroenen.

Natsu on the other hand said that he alone is enough to take Laxus on.

Meanwhile Kroenen is still sipping on his tea in the cafe, then he suddenly hears a wide area telepathic broad cast made by the telepathic wizard Warren.

Warren then warns about the thunder palace taking the whole town hostage.

Hearing that it made Kroenen stoped sipping on his tea and thought for a moment, while the others argue in the telepathic link.

At this time Lucy's voice suddenly rings out telling everyone to shut up, this stunned everyone as they didn't expect of Lucy of all people to have it in her.

Lucy goes on about the whole town being at risk and said something thing like love being in Fairy Tail, she told the rest of the guild that if one is willing to stop the lightning palace then she will do it alone.

Her childish speach seems to have work as the rest of the guild agreed to destroying the thunder palace.

Kroenen wasn't going to take any part of that as he had done the calculations and came to the conclusion that if everyone in the guild should more than capable of destroying the destroying the thunder palace.

Since they have this under control why should he get hurt anyway?

While everyone in the guild destroys the thunder palace and gets fried by it's rebound, Kroenen just sits there sipping tea.

Back at the church.

The droid is waiting see Laxus's true power before desciding to do something.

When it seems that Laxus have finally beat Natsu, Gajeel shows up and saves him.

They then both fight him, it was this time that Laxus finally revealed his true power.

He too is a dragon slayer.

Heading out there right now is suicide so the droid lets Natsu and Gajeel weaken him first.

But it seems that the droid miscalculated as Natsu and Gajeel now lays on the ground defeated.

Seeing that Laxus preparing a large area of effect magic, the droid calculated that the radius of the attack encompasses the whole town meaning that it's master was in danger.

The droid prioritize stopping that large area of effect magic from being activated and protect it's master.

It was about to attack when Levy comes barging in saying that his grand father Makarov is about to die.

Once she said that the droid detected a small magical fluctuation.

The droid took Laxus's sudden change in codition as a chance to attack.

The droid suddenly appears and charges for Laxus but Laxus said that the droid was to late.

Laxus unleahes Fairy Law and a blinding golden light envelopes every thing.

But nothing happened, the droid looked around and found that nothing was damage and nobody was even hurt by that, in fact it seemed to have healed them a bit.

The droid took this as a failed attemp at casting magic, the droid was about to renew it's attack on Laxus when Freed suddenly shows up.

The droid jumps back and annalyzed it's stiuation calculating it's best course of action, while it's doing that Freed explains to Laxus why his spell didn't work.

Freed said that he still cared about everyone so the Fairy Law didn't target them.

Freed then told Laxus to go see his grand father.

Laxus gets angrey and lashes out.

The droid interpreted this action as Freed rebelled against Laxus meaning it's Laxus against them all.

The droid attacks and Natsu fallowed behind him.

Laxus shoots lightning at them but it did little to the droid as it's made of gears and cogs, while the droid takes the hit Natsu attacks.

The battle ensues but eventually Laxus manages to land a powerful punch on the droid which sent it flying far away leaving Natsu to fight it alone.

Fortunately Gajeel joins Natsu again in the fight.

Eventually they beat him.

Later that day Laxus got expelled from the guild.

Hearing that Kroenen thought 'should have just waited until Makarov dies then if he doesn't inheirt the guild then start his rebellion'

Kroenen right now is searching the town for his droid.

'should have put a tracking device on it' He thought as he couldn't just unsummon it, what if the droid was some where in public? then it gets unsummoned, then his secret about being able to make intelligent souless autamiton with strange magic would get out.

So he stuck asking around town looking for it and unsummon it where there is no people around.

Doing this of course caused quite a commotion in town as the town people would have never expected any body would be searching for the creepy guy in gas mask much less a world class beauty.

This caused to strengthen the rumor that has been going around that Kroenen got a beautiful girlfriend.

This caused the guys at Fairy Tail to get jealous while the girls envy Kroenen's 'girldfriend's' beauty.

Kroenen eventually found the droid walking around also he found that the stupid machine agreed to the guild master's request in joining the parade and not only that it agreed to bring along 'his girlfriend'.

'I've got to upgrade it's mechanical brain' thought Kroenen as now the stupid thing just made him do some thing he doesn't like.


	11. Chapter 11

Nothing much happened after that, though one thing did suprise Kroenen.

That is he or more specifically him disguised as a girl won the Miss Fairy Tail contest which he doesn't remember entering.

One day the guild master showed up and told him give the prize money to his girlfriend, Kroenen was of course shocked at that time but he accepted the money anyway even though not knowing how he won a competition he never enlisted.

He looked at the notice board and there it was, on the first place is written Kroenen's girlfriend.

Since he has never given his name they just wrote it down as Kroenen's girlfriend.

Kroenen saw Lucy on the corner crying about rent money.

He just ignored it as it has nothing...well a little? To do with him.

He then sees Erza rushing pass dressed beautifully and Gajeel also dressed like they're about to attend something important.

Anyway not that he cared as he searched for any jobs that might interest him, he found nothing.

So he heads home and continue on his research, he last research topic yelleded him two potions in making diamon tip blade.

First is a short term plan, that is to find a diamond then turn it into a powder then stick them to his blades, this is costly as each time he gives a blade a diamond edge he'll have to destroy a diamond.

The second is a long term one, that is to make artifical diamonds but he'll have make all the equipment from scratch and that would take up a lot of time and money, way more money then the cost of a diamond.

He choosed the second option as he'll be making diamonds, even if he doesn't use it to put a diamond tip on blades he can still sell diamonds.

Now his second research focuse is making tungsten carbide, tungsten carbide is one for the toughest materials he knows but it is also very brittle.

He'll use it on making knifes, daggers and the edges of his swords and if he just adds a diamond edge to them that would be near perfect.

He will now have swords that can literally cut diamonds without resorting to magic.

Different metals have different properties like steel is strong and heavy, titanium is kind of strong and light, tungsten is very heavy and very strong but brittle.

Different types of blade have different requirements also different types of fighting style will different type of blade.

There is no such thing as a sword that is good at everything and there is no such thing as the one perfect fighting style that is good against every other fighting style.

Every thing has pros and cons of it's own, it's like rock paper sicssors only much more complicated.

The more divers types of blade he has, the more choices he has on the battle field and as the old saying goes know one's self know one's enemies, fight a hundred battles win a hundred battles.

He heads home to begin his construction of his diamond making machine and begin research on tungsten.

It took a few day and he made some real progress but still from completion. he dicided to go to the guild and see if there any new jobs that is worth his time.

Though he is still fine with the money he has but not for much longer as making the complex machines recuired to make cost a lot.

He went to the guild only to discover it is in utter chaos.

When he stepped through the door he saw Gray trying to fly, Mira rivalling Erza who is rivalling a pilar and Cana is rivaling Makarov who is rivaling a barrel.

He stared at the sence for a while before thinking 'yeah, I'm not getting involve in this mess'

He steps back out the door ignoring the insanity happening in the guild.

He went back to his home and continued on his work.

A few days later the equipment for making tungsten carbide is complete, though it could use a little bit more work as the quality of the goods produced still has a lot of impurities in it.

Anyway now he is back in the red.

He heads to the guild looking for a job.

As he steped through the door Erza sees him and told him that they were just about to look for him.

Appearntly Natsu found a job.

'well right on time' Kroenen thought as he nodded.

Soon he discovered himself serving customers in a restauran called 8 islands.

'this is beneath me' Kroenen complianed but again it pay kind of nice...well not that nice but still great for pocket change, as he was complaining an idea pops in to his head.

He heads to the heads out for a bit and goes to a place people is around, there he summons his droid.

He takes off his waiter uniform and gives it to the droid while he puts on a white dress.

He then lets the droid work in his stead while he runs off to do his thing.

But then he remembers how hard it was to find the droid the last time he sets it free and how it accepted joining in the parade that he has no interest in.

'on second thought maybe I shouldn't leave him alone' he thought as he heads to 8 islands restaurant.

He steps in to the and was greeted by Lucy.

"welco...wait Your Kroenen's girlfriend right?" Lucy was of course was shocked as she didn't expect to see Kroenen's girlfriend here.

"please, the name is Karla. nice to meet you" Kroenen replied

"why are you here if I may ask?" Lucy asked curious as to why 'she' was here.

"I'm came here as a customer and to observe Kroenen work of course" Kroenen feels strange calling his droid with his name.

Kroenen then heads to an empty table and sat down, he ordered a cup of tea as he watched the droid work.

Kroenen used this as field test to see how it perfroms interacting with other people, he then took out a peice of paper and began writing down his observation.

Natsu and Lucy seems to be whipering about something as they kept looking towards the droid and him.

Erza just stares at him as if thinking about something.

Gray suddenly blushed and quickly puttes on some clothes, standing naked infront a beauty is very embarrasing.

Lucy then dispaires about not being considered a beauty as Gray is always stripping right in front of her.

Happy the said "she likesss him"

Lucy them told the cat "shut it cat!"

Later

Lucy as she passing by glaced at what Kroenen was writing but the writing looked elegant and beautiful but she couldn't understand what 'she' is writing about.

Kroenen of course is writing in german so there is noway for Lucy to understand it.

At the end of the day Kroenen told the droid to 'send her off', he walked to an isolated street corner and unsummon the droid and puts on the waiter's clothes then he heads back as if nothing happened.

Once 'she' left the rest of the team started to bombard him with questions and naturally he ignored their question.

Then they went to the cliant to recived their payment, the cliant was a former council member who stepped down shortly after the Jellal incident.

He then warns them or more specifically Natsu and Gray as they are the ones that cauese the most mess around, he warns them that the new council will be quite different from the last.

He told them that he is not there to protect Fairy Tail anymore and they should watch their back.

A few days later.

Mira is now explaining to them how the command structures of the dark guilds.

Kroenen of course already knows all of this as he himself has a contingency plant to join a dark guild in case Fairy Tail doesn't work out so he ignores most of it, then the guild master finally comes back from the meeting.

He told them that they are to destroy the dark guild Oracion Seis, one of the major players in the under world.

Hearing Mirajane is just explaining this to everyone and Makarov just arrive at the right time to tell them that they are figthing Oracion Seis, Kroenen immdeately became eyes wide.

'seems that the gears of fate started ticking again' he thought as he began to notice these coincidences has a patteren to them. like a warning to those observant enough to notice them.

It's a warning to prepare themselves for the on coming storm because like a force of nature it can't be stopped and would wash away those caught unprepared.

Makarov then said that they will be part of a coalition guilds attacking them, their allies is Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter.

While this sounds good in paper with all their numbers but Kroenen on the other hand expected this won't be that easy as he had noticed fate's subtle hints warning him.

He would be a fool to not take it seriously not after all he has been through.

'ignorace is bliss' thought Kroenen seeing how relaxed his guild mates are, he then looks at Cana the guild fortune teller ti see if she noticed anything.

And she doesn't noticed anything.

'maybe I would be sutable telling the future than her' Kroenen thought seeing the fortune teller didn't see fate's hands that orchestrated all the major events right around Lucy joins the guild.

First is Eisenwald, Second is Galuna Island, Third is the Phantom Lord, Fourth is the Tower of Heaven and then the recent Laxus's rebelion. All of these events could have potentialy heavily damaged the guild and the scale of their magnatude is getting bigger each time it happens.

While Laxus's rebelion might seemed a step down but it isn't as it resulted in the banishment of Laxus weakening Fairy Tail.

In a sense Laxus's rebelion is the most devastating of them all as it actually resulted in permanently damaging the guild because out of all those disasters, only Laxus's rebelion actually succeded in damaging the guild permanently while the rest of those desaters only resulted in temporary damage.

Judging by the looks of things this won't be as easy as everyone thinks and even if the survive this the next disaster would be on an even larger scale.

Things looks grim and fortunately Kroenen still has a lot of trump cards he has yet to play.

Kroenen of course already knows that he will be part the team Fairy Tail would send in as always he would be dragged for one reason or another there even if he didn't want to and he would arrive there safely.

Later.

'I called it' he thought as he is now on his way to meet up with the allied forces.

He ignores his guild mates chatter as he sharpens his brand new recently made tonfa blades, it's still made with carbon steel as he still hasn't perfected his using tungsten carbide.

While titanium is great but it's lighter meaning less impact when he hit something.

He still remembers his old one getting destroyed against some pink hair swordsman.

Anyway they arrived at the meeting place.

Soon they arrives to meet a bunch of playboy weirdoes, just like Loki.

'so this is where he gets it' Kroenen thought as he remembers how Loki acted.

Seeing their antics Kroenen leaves the socializing to Erza as she is the leader of the team after all, so it's her responsibility to do the talking.

Kroenen just moves to the back and ignored them as he doesn't like interacting with them... Well Kroenen doesn't like interacting with anybody at all.

Kroenen did know what the short guy did but Erza sent him flying with one punch, the short guy was catched by...Gray's friend called...ah yess, that guy is called Lyon.

That Lyon caught the short guy by his head and freezes it before throwing it away, this action of course earned the hate of the weirdos from Blue Pegasus.

He claimes to be from Lamia Scale along with the... twin tailed girl? Well not twin tailed anymore as she changed her hair style, she was called... Sharry was it.

Anyway the situation is tense because of all these abnormal people around, fights are about to break off.

But then a muscular bald guy called Jura comes in and defuses the situation.

Then a little girl seemingly rushes in but sliped and falls down to the floor, she claimed to be from the guild Cait Shelter and her name is Wendy.

'It seems that they sent in a token force or is she actually some super powerful wizard in the form of a child' thought Kroenen and noted a few peculiarities about her.


	12. Chapter 12

Then a white talking cat fallowed soon after her.

Kroenen just ignored the white furball, if Happy is any indication then that cat is useless.

After a few antics from the weirdos which Kroenen just ignores, the short guy finally started the mission brefing.

The guy told them to find their base as he poses, he explaines that the Oracion Seis are searching of some destructive magic called Nirvana.

He explaines the members making up Oracion Seis.

After hearing that Natsu rushes out seeking a fight, Erza then told the rest of the team to fallow Natsu and make sure he doesn't himself killed.

Gray fallowed not far behind Erza while Lucy crys as she now heads for certain doom.

Kroenen not a big fan of charging head first in to danger fallowed them from the back, if there is any danger they'll face it first.

As they were heading to Worth Woodsea the sees the magic bomer fly over them but then a part of the magic bomber explodes, sending it crashing towards the ground.

It seemed something got broken in the crash because the crashed bomber then explodes in a giant firball.

'well then what did I say that this isn't as easy as it seems' Kroenen thought.

Natsu at this time smelled the enemy nearby and everyone got ready.

Then all 6 members of Oracion Seis came to greet them.

Kroenen select a few dozen grenades in his head as he prepares to escape.

The only woman in the Oracion Seis told them that the short guy and bald guy got defeated.

'she is saying that to lower the moral of our forces' Kroenen thought.

Which it did as everyone showed a shocked face.

The guy with the snake then said they are scared and he can hear them but then the guy looked at Kroenen curiously as if he found something interesting.

The snake guy tried to hear what Kroenen was thinking but only gibberish could be heard, Kroenen is thinking in german of course the snake guy wouldn't understand a language from another world.

The snake guy didn't think much of it as he thought Kroenen would die soon any, if not by him then by the other member's of Oracion Seis.

Natsu and Gray then started the attack, their attack failed as Racer suddenly appears behinds them and started beating them.

Lucy cried out to them but suddenly discovered that there is another Lucy besides her, the other Lucy then started whiping her.

Lyon and Sherry moves forward to attack but they then meet the greedy fat guy, they soon found themselves sinking to the ground.

Then the pegasus playboys also get beaten up by Racer.

Seeing the hopless situation Kroenen have no choice but to escape, he summons dozens of smoke bombs and tear gas.

Then there was this huge smoke cloud.

Racer a little disorented but quickly recovered, he went in the smoke cloud trying to find the masked freak.

He soon discovered it was a mistake to go in to the smoke cloud.

Running around would naturally require a lot of oxygen to fuel the muscles so now he suddenly found his lungs full of tear gas witch is painful, he quiclky goes out the cloud with red eyes and coughing really hard trying to get the tear gas of his system.

Kroenen then disappears in the smoke, he escaped.

'looks like I'll have to kill them' Kroenen thought as he escapes, it's easier to kill than to incapacitate, all it takes to kill one good hit on the right spot then they're dead or will die shortly.

Even a child could kill them in the right situation.

Of course he couldn't take them all head on wothout diying in the process so he'll take them on individually but how?

With the snake guy around, they'll hear him a mile away.

He spent a while trying to think of a way to emliminate them but there's just to many unknown and the risk is to high so he decided to return home.

'looks like I'll return to the guild empty handed' he thought.

With the death of Erza, Natsu and Gray the guild would suffere a major blow.

Fortunately Fairy Tail has those new recruits Gajeel and Juvia, also Mirajane seemed to have regained her powers some what So the damage won't be as big.

It'll be like around the time before Lucy came but with different faces, Gajeel will replace Natsu, Juvia will replace Gray and Mira will replace Erza.

Then again if Natsu, Gray and Erza didn't die then the guild would be even greater.

'maybe the guild master saw this so he didn't sent anybody else but what about me? Who is my replacement?' Kroenen wondered.

'maybe if I die too he would have a reason to invite Laxus back to the guild' Kroenen thought.

Anyway that doesn't matter right now as right now he has to escape but then he sees the bald guy one of the ten wizard saints and the short weird guy.

'He should be able to them right?' he thought as he remembers Makarov using Fairy Law.

He mades contact with the guy and leads him to the rest.

When Kroenen returns he saw everyone was down and when they saw Kroenen returns with the bald guy they shouted triumphantly.

They thought Kroenen actually abandoned them but now they realized how wrong they were, he just went back to get Jura.

When the Oracion Seis sees Kroenen returns with the bald guy and the short guy they retreated to formulate a plan, they know that Jura was dangerous thats a given but the biggest threat is the masked guy.

As he with just one move got Racer on the ground choking, it's to dangerous to fight him without knowing what he might pull next, even Cobra the snake guy couldn't understand what he was thinking at all.

When the Oracion Seis left everyone breaths out in relief.

The short guy uses some of his gas potions to take away everyones pain, it was of course useless to Kroenen as he is not in pain and he is wearing a gas mask.

Smelling that everyones stops feeling pain, well except Erza as she has a purpol area in her arm.

The short guy tried something again with his gas potion but it doesn't seem to have any effect.

Erza then takes Lucy's belt snd tied ti around her arm.

Kroenen naturally knows what she wants.

Erza then asked somebody to cut her arm off.

Kroenen steps up and draws his tonfa blade, he spins and twirls his tonfa building up speed to make it one clean cut.

Gray then steps in front of him to block his path, Gray then tried to convince Kroenen to stop but Kroenen just ignores what ever he is saying and just stares at Gray.

It was clear what Kroenen wanted even without saying anything, he wants Gray to step aside.

This is Erza's arm and not his why should he even interfere, Erza herself also knows what needs to be done and if the arm doesn't get cut it might even spread further.

Kroenen was also a surgeon back on earth and he had done countless amputations before.

Kroenen tried to go around Gray but Gray casted an ice cage around Kroenen but Kroenen just swings his spining tonfa.

Kroenen swing easily cuts the cage which stunned everyone, Kroenen then begins to spin his tonfa again to build up speed to cut Erza arm.

Gray then blockes his path again, Kroenen stares at Gray.

'it's as if he is trying my patients' he thought.

As he was thinking this Erza falls down, Kroenen looks at her arm and found that the posion has already spread through the area that is tied.

Kroenen then stops as there is no point in cutting her arm anymore, then turned and said to Gray "too late"

Kroenen points at Erza's now purpol shoulder, he continued "the posion has aready spread too far, her bloond is now in your hands"

Hearing that Gray suddenly goes in to shocked as he had just killed another loved one to him, he then starts to doubt if it was the right choice after all.

At this time the white cat steps in and told them that Wendy could cure Erza and then told them that she is also a dragon slayer, the dragon slayer of the sky.

After that they then splits up in to teams to search for Wendy.

The first team is with Natsu, Gray and the white cat.

The second is with Lyon, Sherry and Jura

The third is the short gut and two of the Pegasus playboys whos named isn't significant enough for Kroenen to remember.

Kroenen stay behinde to look after Erza along with Lucy and Pegasus playboy with the archive magic.

Kroenen naturally takes the easy job far from danger besides the only one here that could fight is him, Lucy is weak and the Pegasus playboy most likely can't fight.

Kroenen finds a quite place not far from where Lucy and Erza is at and sits down, he then waited...Waited...And waited.

Later Natsu finally comes back with Wendy but it seems she is unconscious right now, Natsu then violently shakes her which woke her up.

She then proceeded to heal Erza but it woould take awhile for her to wake up.

Then a suddenly pillar of light appears from some where deep in the forest.

'it seems that they finally found what they were looking for' Kroenen thought.

Seeing that pillar of light Natsu then said he knows Jellal is there and heads there, Kroenen is too far away to hear anything but Erza seems to have heard it as she suddenly got up and heads of to somewhere.

Kroenen is of course curious as to why would a person who just woke up heads straight to the pillar of light she has no idea about.

A thought came to him 'what if she suddenly had a revelation and knows something while unconscious' he thought as fate often use dreams to guide people.

He lets her be as it's fate's will, it is hopeless to stop preordained things from happening.

The Lucy discovered that Etza is also missing, when asked Kroenen just pointed at the pillar of light.

Lucy then goes hysteric on him say why didn't he stop her.

Kroenen just ignored her as she gets depressed by being ignored.

At this time the pegasus playboy knocks Windy out who was mumbling about something her fault and something about Jellal, then Hiibiki the pegasus playboy told then why he knocked out Windy and he also told them what he knows about Nirvana.

Apparently it's a magic that turns good people in to bad people which Kroenen doesn't understands as he has no concept of good and evil, it's all relative to him.

They then tried fallowing after Erza but soon sees Natsu on a raft which got his sick, Gray then threatehed to end Natsu along with the rest of them.

Gray then summons ice spears to finish off Natsu, Happy tried to save Natsu but got frozen.

Kroenen of course noticed the changed in 'Gray' and he also remembered that one of the Oracion Seis has the ability to copy another person.

Kroenen summons his broomhandle pistol and shoots 'Gray', noticing Kroenen 'Gray' then makes an ice shield to block Kroenen's shots.

Seeing this Lucy protested to his actions babeling some nonesense about friends and going to far, Kroenen of course ignored the dumb girl and summoned a grenade and toss it over 'Gray's' shield.

The grenade explodes killing 'Gray' or so Lucy thought but it surprised her when she sees 'Gray' disappears like a celestial sprit.

"If Gray was your friend then why didn't you noticed he was fake?" Kroenen told Lucy as if to mock her magical friendship nonsense.

Lucy wanted to refute back but she couldn't seem to find anything to refute back.

Then Angel of Oracion Seis steps out and greets them, she then complemented Kroenen for noticing that Gray was a fake and for defeating it.

Kroenen ignored her words as they are irrelevant to the situation, he just shoots her.

She barely evaded his leathal attacks, his shots were well aimed at either at her head or her center of mass (the area around heart and lungs) completely different from most people in this world as they mostly aims to at the limbs to incapacitate.

But Kroenen was different as he aims to kill rather than to incapacitate, Kroenen knows better as mercy is a laxury he couldn't afford to take right now, especially not to a me,ber of Oracion Seis, besides he knows that the other party wouldn't show any mercy to him anyways.

A sudden fear suddenly riases in Angel's heart as she evades deadly strikes after deadly strike not giving her time to summon her celestial spirts.

Fortunately for her Kroenen's magazine runs dry so he switches to his brand new tonfa blades and charged.

Giving her the oppertunity to summon Arise.

Kroenen then battles Arise while they were at it Angel summons another celestial spirt called caelum and told it to shoot Kroenen as soon as Arise holds Kroenen in place.

Of course Kroenen knows about their plan as only a fool wouldn't noticed the canon aiming at him.

Kroenen took out a tear gas and throws between him and Arise, it action surprised everyone around as they thought is was just a regular explosive grenade.

But then instead of an explosion that came out it was instead a white gas.

Everyone thought was just a smoke bomb to obscure caelum but they were wrong again as then Arise started to choking in the gas.

Kroenen to the chance when Arise was choking to send a leathal swing with his tonfa blade at Arise's neck.

Kroenen decapitated Arise which strikes fear to everyone watching, even though Arise isn't actually dead but returned back to the spirt world, even though celestial spirts 'die' all the time but seeing the act of swiftly and without hesitating in choping of the head of another being's head just seemed wrong.

The fear in Angel seemed to grow bigger as she is in shocked, how could some one from the light side be so...so dark in fact more dark then most people in dark guilds, if he was in a dark guild there is no doubt about it that he would be very notorious by now and the whole under ground world might even tremble in his name.

With the smoke making the shot of her caelum miss, she was now in big truble as Kroenen comes charging.

She tried to summon another celestial spirt but Kroenen stops her as he knocks the key out of her hand by throwing one of his tonfa.

He then tries to finish this by one swift swing aimed at the neck but then an arrow stops him.

He traced back to where the arrow originated and it came from a man in a horse costume with a bow and arrow in hand, it's Sagittarius Lucy's spirt.

Lucy stopped him at the last second, she then told him that he was going to far.

Kroenen stares at her but she stares back at him with confident eyes, Kroenen unsummons his tonfas.

Seeing that Lucy lets out her breath relieved to see that Kroenen just let it go but then she hears a cracking sound then a scream that fallowed, this caused her to freezed up.

She looks to see that Kroenen just dislocated one of Angel's arms and he did the same to the other before knocking her out.

Lucy of course got mad as she shouts at Kroenen asking him why he did that.

Kroenen replied "to make sure she doesn't picks up a weapon and come back at us"

Then Lucy seemed to have realized something as she asked the Pegasus playboy if Kroenen had been switched by Nirvana's power.

Lucy and the playboy discussed about him, they assumed that Kroenen got switched as they had never seen him this brutal but his change doesn't seem to have much of a difference than before.

They eventually decided to let it go for now as they had more important matters to deal with.

After that continued on, they met Sherry on the way, she was acting very creepily saying something about their fault, Gray then shows up and holds her down saying something about she being possed.

Lyon then comes out which shocked Sherry.

Juding from their conversation Kroenen got the general idea of what has happened. Gray and Lyon just fought Racer, it seems that Racer did some sort of suicidal attack which should have killed Lyon, then Sherry seems to have gone to the dark side.

Seeing Lyon alive made Sherry snapped back to her old self and a dark cloud leaves her body.

Soon after the ground starts to shake, the light pillar got bigger as the energy it release got more powerful, rocks got kicked up into the air and dust filled the sky.

When everything finally settles down Kroenen discovers that he is on a leg of a giant structure that rose up from the ground.

Around him nobody 'seems that fate wants me on a different path then them' he thought as he started climbing up the leg to the structure above.

It took a while but they climbed up the structure, he starts exploring around then he hears explosions happening in one part of the city.

'seems that Natsu is busy fighting with somebody' thought Kroenen as Natsu is the only fire wizard around that could cause such explosions.

He continued exploring the area then he hears a roar like it came from some beast.

Kroenen of course got an idea on who that roar originated, it most likely originated from Natsu.

He is most likely fighting the snake guy as he has sensitive hearing, Natsu must have figured that a loud noise could deafened him.

He continued searching the area for awhile, then he hears the sound of battle going on not far from him.

He goes to investigate and found Erza swords, lots of swords stabbed to the ground. He then sees Erza lays fallen and Jellal kneels to the sleeping guy called Midnight from Oracion Seis.

Midnight seems to be saying something to Jellal as he stretch out his hand to him.

Kroenen sees a chance as Midnight is preoccupied talking to Jellal, Kroenen took this chance to attack.

Wanting to end this safely Kroenen throws in a few dozens sleeping gas grenades, he scattered them through out the area filling everything with sleeping gas, the gas also act as a smoke screen.

Soon Jellal falls down but it seems that it has no effect on Midnight as he kept standing as it seems a barrier is keeping the gas out around him. Midnight of course know that he shouldn't breath in this gas as it probably the same one that got Racer chocking.

Kroenen then decided to move in to finish him off, he charges in through the smoke screen he made by the sleeping gas, since he is wearing a gas mask the gas has no effect on him.

He swings his tonfa but it seemed to missed Midnight, he attacked him a few more times but they all missed, then he sees Midnight tried punch him.

Kroenen steps back and grabs hold of Midnights arm, he quickly pulls the arm making midnight fall to the ground, he the proceeded to dislocate the arm he just grabbed.

Midnight screamed in pain, it seems the pain from having his shoulder dislocated made Midnight lose concentration on the barrier keeping the gas out as soon after he falls unconscious.

Kroenen then proceeded to dislocate Midnight's other shoulder and both of his legs too also just to be safe he surgically plants a bomb in him.

Kroenen was a surgeon back on earth after all and the surgery is nothing complicated, all he did cut open a hole on Midnight's head puts a bomb in there and patch it back up.

Nobody would even notice it, unless somebody looked close enough to see a small stitch but after a few months even that would be gone.

The bomb of course doesn't use on magic which means it can't be detected by magic.

Now if this guy attack him again he's dead, this is a member of Oracion Seis after so he can't be to careful.

By the time he finished stitching up Midnight's head the gas around already dissippated.

Kroenen wanted to do the same to Jellal but then Erza wakes up, the first thing she sees when she woke up Kroenen standing over the defeated body of Midnight.

She the looks around and sees Jellal not far still unconscious, she then walks over to him to wake him up.

Kroenen then stares at her and she seems to understand what that stare meant as she explains to Kroenen what had happened.

It seems that Jellal lost his memory, but as she was explaining things to Kroenen an explosion Wendy came rushing and interrupts them.

Wendy then greets Jellal but it seem Jellal doesn't remembers her, Erza then explaines to her that Jellal lost his memory.

Then the white cat told them that Nirvana is heading to their guild and begged them to do something.

Then the ground starts to shake, they feels a sudden rise in magical energy on the front on the thing.

They rushes there to investigate and found that the thing have already arrived at it's destination and preparing to fire.

Moments later it fired.

Kroenen is of course impressed with the power of the beam it fired but it missed.

They then saw high in the sky the magical bomber Cristina, seems that somebody had just scrapped it all togehter from the wreck.

A voice rings out it's from that guy with the archive magic called...Hibiki.

He explaines that Lyon, Sherry and the other two pegasus playboys are the only thing keeping the bomber togeter.

Unfortunately it seems that the last attack used up most of their magical energy and they can't help them anymore.

On the bright side Hibiki just told how to destroy Nivana, he then explaines that the legs on Nirvana sucks magic from the earth which then is ued to power Nirvana, at the base of each leg is a lacrima that contols the supply of magical energy, destroyed all six lacrima at the same time to shut down the machine.

They must all be destroyed at the same time or the other lacrima will just repairs the damaged one.

Hibiki then gave everyone a timer to make sure it gets destroyed at the same time.

Then an unfamilar voice rangs out, he calls himself Zero, he commends Hibiki for having the ability of archive magic, he then claim he had already defeated Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy.

He seems to have overheard them saying they will destroy all six lacrima at the same time so he said he'll just guard one.

He claims as long as he is at one of them it'll be impossible to destroy all six at the same time.

'why would tell us that he knows our plan?' thought Kroenen, if Zero didn't tell them then they would be bound to fail.

'seems that the unseen hands of fate has helped us yet again' thought Kroenen as he finally understood why their enemies would suddenly be chatty all of a sudden and reveal vital information.

Kroenen thinks that it's the fates giving them sudden burst of arrogance.

Unfortunately attacking six places at the same time has a fatal flaw and that is number, right now only Jellal, Erza, short guy and Kroenen himself is avalable. Hey still need to more to make the plan even a possibility to happen.

Then the magical bomber starts falling.

Then people resorted to begging dead people as Kroenen was pretty sure that Zero would have made sure to have killed them.

But then something happened that surprised him Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy replied.

'seems that the fates are really working hard to cover their ass' Kroenen thought as it seems the fates has also made every enemy they face or will face very incompetent.

With that they had more then enough to do the seemingly impossible plan, they each picked a lacrima to destroy but as it was Krienen's turn to spear their communications got cut off.

Not that it matters anymore as everyone has alredy picked a number, Erza then told Kroenen to reinforce the weakiest member Lucy.

'Erza seems to be putting to much trust in Jellal' Kroenen though as the last time they were bitter enemies, now the heroic Erza placing her trust in a former enemy who might be protending to have a memory loss.

'Why didn't she have such trust when Gajeel first joined Fairy Tail?' he wondered but gave up as it's none of his bussness anyway.

He doesn't really care much if Jellal betrays them and runs away, it's not his guild on the line anyway.

If news of the power of Nirvana spreds the magic council would most likely fire Etherion anyway.

They soon heads out.

Kroenen on his way there sees Lucy dragging herself trying to get to her destination, she is bearly standing and yet she forces herself.

Since they are heading to the anyway Kroenen gives her a hand.

Lucy then sees a hand right in front of her, she looks up to see a familiar face or mask, it's Kroenen! She was about to take his hand but then she realized something, she calls out in surprise "wait...if you're here then who's to destroy the sixth"

When they were discussing who goes to where, Lucy heard Erza ordered somebody to go the sixth. Of course she would have never guessed it was their former enemy Jellal.

Lucy assumed it was Kroenen as who else could it be? But then why is he here?

"a friend of Erza is there" Kroenen replied

Hearing that Lucy asked who is this person is, she recalled the weird people she met at the tower of heaven.

Kroenen didn't reply and only stuck out his hand which she accepts with a smile on her face, Kroenen then pulls her up in a princess carry which she blushes.

At this time Happy at the side say "she likesss him" and Lucy replied "shut up cat!"

They continued on, once there he places Lucy at the side as he steps forward and waited for the countdown.

As the cound down nears zero, Kroenen the starts to twirl his tonfa to build up speed and whe the time hits zero, he swings his tonfa which easily cuts through it.

After that Lucy congratulated him, Kroenen ignores her as has more pressing matters to attend to. A small rock seemsvto fall on his shoulder then another and another until the place started to shake.

The place is falling apart, Kroenen grabs Lucy and carried her out of the collapsing place. He ran as the floors and walls collaspes behind him.

They eventally got out, once outside he immediately sees Gray, Erza and the...short guy? out there waiting.

'the fates saves me the trouble of finding them' Kroenen thought as the chances of them coincidentally meeting up is simply astronomical, they meet at the same place around the same time from escaping a collapsing city that spans miles in diameter and they were even scattered evenly to destroy the lacrima that powers the thing.

Wendy, the white cat and Jura also arrives, then the greedy fat guy called Hot Eye, Natsu and Jellal also came.

Kroenen was about to attack when Jura explaines that Hot Eye got switched by Nirvana's power.

Around this time the magic council's army shows up demanding the hand over of Hot Eye and Jellal.

'Ooooh now you guys finally shows up, where were you guys when Nirvana was nice and intact ? And the news seems to spread fast and they even already have an army at the ready right here just after they got defeated' thought Kroenen as he realized there a spy amongs them.

Kroenen could careless what happenes to Jellal but what he cares about is who the rat is, Kroenen was part of the SS naturally he would want to know who the lettle rat that is brave enough to sneck around under his watch.

Kroenen didn't think much of the self righteous Lahar and his nonesencial babble about the law and justice, justice the enforment of the law and the law is made by people who are easily flawed and manipulated.

Kroenen should know this as he served a similar role back on earth 'If he really believed that nonsense he spouts about that I should feel pity for him' Kroenen thought.

Anyway with that they took them away.


End file.
